Guardians
by Milady29
Summary: Matt and Gabby are living together and are a happy couple. But when Matt reaches out to a troubled teenager, it puts a big strain on the relationship when she joins the family. Both of them are not sure how to deal with suddenly being guardians of the teenage girl. Will their relationship get through this, or will they grow apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! Here is my new Dawsey story! I hope you will enjoy it. This story is really starting up slowly now that Gone is going to get finished and Fighting through the past will be finished soon as well. But here is the first chapter and I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **For the timeline it takes place while Matt and Gabby are engaged, but she is not pregnant yet.**

 **Please enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

''Why aren't you working!'' Matt said angry as he pushed against the back of the truck, as if that was going to help. The car didn't want to run in the cold weather. There was snow falling and it was so cold he wasn't even sure why he was going outside.

Gabby was sick and she had asked him to pick up some more medication and he wanted to go out and taking it for her but now the stupid car was not running, probably because of the cold.

Looking up he saw that Gabby was laughing at him from behind the kitchen window and he walked up hen.

''The car doesn't want to work.'' Matt sulked as he walked to the kitchen, grabbing another mug of coffee, angry.

''Well I can last another day.''

''With what? You finished all tissues yesterday?'' Matt asked concerned and she shrugged.

''I can always use your shir-''

''I will take the bus!'' Matt smirked then. ''Come on, get back on the cough or in bed, I will go out and grab some more for you.'' He said then and soon he walked outside, sighing deep when he saw the bus going to the shop from their house was cancelled due to the weather but made his way to the shop walking then, cold and hoping he would be there soon.

Finally he was there and he fled in the shop, so much snow falling down now.

After picking up more medication and tissues for Gabby he walked to the bus stop, hoping that he would get his car running later. Luckily the bus back was going home now. He sat down on the bench when he looked at the young girl beside her. He guessed she was around 16, maybe 17. But Matt was just concerned because she was shivering since she was only wearing a sweater, but not a jacket.

Suddenly she looked aside and she caught him looking and Matt looked down at his own jacket before looking back at her.

''Hey, are you allright?'' Matt asked concerned.

''I'm fine.'' The girl just said, hiding her eyes behind her long hair.

''Here, take my jacket.'' Matt said as he pulled the jacket of his shoulders and handed it to the girl.

''No, I am fine. I don't need your help.'' She said then and Matt sat down beside her and laid the jacket beside her.

''In case you change your mind.'' He smiled at her, friendly and she felt a bit guilty about refusing the jacket. He was being really nice.

''It is a good jacket, I have had it for 9 years now.'' He said then.

''That is a long time, you must be really old.'' She smirked cheeky.

''Oh, why thank you!'' Matt teased her back but smiled friendly then.

Finally she took it and put it around her, giving him a smile.

''Are you sure?''

''I am just taking the bus home, shouldn't you?'' He asked worried.

''no, I am going to take the next, thank you so much.'' She smiled and Matt got in the bus then, cold but happy that he could help somebody out. He would grab one of his other jackets at home – or maybe it was time to buy a new one anyway.

The bus ride home took long because most of the roads were still blocked but he was just happy that Gabby had not made him ill yet too and glad he got off the bus when he was home.

Matt walked inside, not very surprised when he found Gabby on the couch, curled up under the blanket, surrounded by tissues.

''You're home.'' She smiled then as she sat up.

''Got you more tissues and cold medication.'' He said as he handed her the bag.

''Thank you.'' She said and he bend forward, kissed her on her forehead.

''Anything for you.'' He smiled as she opened the new pack of tissues.

He walked outside then and tried to get his truck running again and after a while it finally worked, so happy.

Inside he made dinner and walked to the couch then, sat down by Gabby and kissed her on her forehead again and she opened her eyes.

''The medication is kicking in.'' She smiled happy and he held her hand as they walked back on the kitchen.

Matt grabbed the red wine they had started a few days ago on their evening together and wanted to finish it now before it would go really bad.

''by the way, you came in without a jacket, where is the blue jacket?'' Gabby asked as she sat down, feeling bad she could not smell his amazing food.

''I gave it away to a girl at the bus stop. She was shivering and cold…it was old anyway.'' Matt said as they sat down by the table.

''I thought you would never get rid of that ugly worn down blue thing.'' Gabby smirked then as she looked as he poured the wine.

''It was a great jacket. Not many jackets last 9 years.''

''You had it that long! How did Hallie never throw it out.'' Gabby asked with big eyes.

Matt shrugged and poked his fork in the food.

''I really loved that jacket.'' Casey sulked then, looking a bit like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away and Gabby smiled as he looked a bit adorable.

''We can go out to buy you a new one once the storm is over – but this time I get to choose.'' She said.

''We will see.'' Matt mumbled. ''Before you make me look like a dressed up monkey.''

''I can't help it you look like a monkey!'' She said then and he smirked, wanted to take another sip of wine when his phone suddenly started to ring.

Gabby looked as he walked to the other room to call. She was feeling so tired but was so happy because he was so sweet for her even while she was sick.

''I have to go to the firehouse, something broke down.''

''Oh…really?'' Gabby asked a bit sad because she wished he could stay. She was so cold and feeling tired and just wanted to snuggle up tonight. But if he had to get there to fix something.

''I will take you a warm hot coffee on the way back''

Gabby smiled and kissed him on his cheek, hoping he would not get sick as well.

Matt started to drive towards the firehouse, when he looked aside at the bus stop and saw the same girl sitting there as in the afternoon, the girl was still wearing his jacket. Frowning, Matt parked his car by the bus stop and got out then.

''hey, did the bus not show up?'' He asked concerned.

''It did, I just didn't get in.'' She mumbled and he sat down beside her.

''Don't you want to go home?'' He asked worried. ''If you don't want to take the bus I can drop you off at home –''

''I don't want to go home.'' She just said.

''If your parents are angry with you, that shouldn't be the reason you are not going home, I am sure they don't want you out in the storm on your own while it is getting dark.''

''Do you have got any kids?'' She asked him then.

''No, but-''

''You know nothing, not about me, not about my parents, nothing!'' She said angry and Matt moved back a bit, feeling like he was making her even more angry by sitting close to her.

''You are right, I know nothing. But I am a grown man that doesn't want a young girl sitting alone in the dark, let alone during a storm. I am driving to the firehouse right now, so if you don't want to go home, I can at least bring you to there so you will be safe for the night.''

For a second he saw some doubt on her face, like she was thinking about the idea.

''Are you a firefighter?'' She asked then. '

''Yes, I am. I work at the firehouse, something broke in the storm and I am going there to fix it now.'' He explained. ''My car is parked just over there, so if you want to drive along…''

She looked really doubtful and Matt stretched out his hand to introduce himself, hoping to win her trust so she would not stay here on her own.

''Why would I get in your car, I don't know you! You could be some kind of creep!'' She yelled loud as she hit Matt's hand away.

''I just want to help you.'' Matt said as he backed off.

''no, get away, before I call the police!'' She yelled loud and angry then and Matt walked back to his car, getting in the car with a sad and uneasy feeling. he just wanted to help her and he felt bad leaving her behind in all the snow. He wasn't going to hurt her, but what if somebody else was?

When he looked in the mirror he saw she was looking at his car, angry and Matt started the car, went back onto the road, feeling so bad. She was out here alone in the storm.

* * *

 **NOTE: So this is the first chapter of an all new story! Thank you so much for reading it. I am sorry this chapter had mostly just talking and exposition but I hope you still liked it! Please tell me what you thought and if you want to see more and hopefully I will talk to you soon again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter! I am so glad that you like the first chapter of this new story and I hope you enjoy the second chapter as well, thank you so much for coming back to this story and please enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

Matt drove back from the fire station, still rolling his eyes because the firemen of the other shift had broken the door and the snow had been blazing in and he was so cold standing in the blazing snow, trying to fix the door.

Well, at least he was happy to found that the coffee bar was still open where he was going to get a coffee for himself and nice hot chocolate for Gabby. He ran inside and ordered the drinks, running back into the truck.

The snow started to blaze more and more and it was getting so bad Matt felt nervous about driving home, even while he was a really confident driver. Slowly he drove home, barely able to wait to be with Gabby again.

Driving past the bus stop he had expected it to be empty, surprised he looked as the girl was still sitting there.

Determined he stopped the car and got out, took the hot beverages with him.

''Here, this is for you.'' He said as he held out the hot chocolate to her.

''What?'' She asked a little surprised.

''It was for my girlfriend, but I think you need it more.'' Matt said as he handed the hot chocolate to her.

She laid her hands around the cup, glad that she finally warmed up a bit.

''if it was for your girlfriend, why did you give it to me?'' She asked then.

''because you are cold and I can always get another one for her….and, if I am going to sit here for even longer, trying persuade you to go somewhere safe, it will get cold anyway.''

''Thank you.''

''So how long are we going to sit here?'' Matt asked then.

''I don't know, until I call the police?''

''You aren't. You are here, not wanting to go home, if you call the police they will bring you home.'' Matt said, bluffing mostly.

''Why would they bring me home?'' She said, trying to outsmart him.

''Cause you are an underage little smartass.'' Matt said.

''Touché. So what now.''

''I am going to call your parents.'' Matt said then. ''how old are you, 15, 16? You should not be out alone in the dark, especially not in a snowstorm.''

''16.'' She admitted then. ''But don't bother calling my parents.''

Matt grabbed his phone and looked at her.

''Just give me the number, I will try.''

''You can't call them because my dad is dead…and my mom is in prison and I live with my aunt, but she doesn't care.''

''I am sorry.''

''I told you you wouldn't understand.'' Genevieve mumbled.

''Actually I do…I grew up with my dad not there…he died….and my mom in prison. Because she killed my dad. I mean, I was your age at the time, but…it was not easy. I lived with my uncle for a year before moving out. I just couldn't deal with him on top of all I was going through.'' Matt said then, not sure why he just told it all to her without even knowing her.

''My dad overdosed, my mom is in prison for the drugs they were dealing and using. I have been living with my aunt for 2 years now. I just don't want to be with her, she doesn't care…and she uses drugs too.'' The girl said sad.

''I am sorry.''

''I am sorry about your family too.'' She said then and they sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

''Gosh, we know each other's whole life history, but still don't know each other's name.'' She finally said.

''Matthew.'' Matt smirked.

''Genevieve.'' She smiled at him. ''So what now?''

''Now you chose if I am going to take you home with me so you can stay the night there on the nice couch that my girlfriend picked out, or I am going to bring you to the firehouse.'' Matt said then. ''or I am going to bring you home, that is an option too.''

''I don't want to burden you.''

''Come on, you are not a burden, I just want to help you out, I don't want you to stay outside here in the storm. ''

Finally she nodded and got up.

''That couch sounds good.''

Matt smiled, happy that she agreed to come with him so she wouldn't stay here alone.

''Maybe we should just pick up a hot chocolate for my girlfriend.'' Matt said then and Genevieve smirked for just a second.

''Sounds like a plan, maybe.''

They picked up some hot drinks before driving home and walked inside then.

''Come, I'll hang up the coats, just walk on the living room.'' Matt said and Genevieve walked to the living room, not sure what to do and the woman on the couch looked at her.

''Who are you?'' Gabby frowned as she sat up and frowned at Genevieve.

''Genevieve.'' She mumbled then as she looked at Gabby.

Matt came walking into the living room and Gabby got up, pushing him back into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

''Who is that?'' Gabby hissed at him.

''Her name is Genevieve, she was sitting at the bus stop, I think she has nowhere to go…and I don't want her to stay out in the storm, it is too cold for that.'' Matt said then and Gabby shook her head.

''We don't know her, who knows what she is planning to do.'' Gabby said concerned.

''Well, I don't think she wants to do something bad.'' Matt said. ''I trust her, just let her stay here for the night, we will bring her home tomorrow.''

Finally Gabby nodded and they walked back to the living room, Genevieve sitting on the couch, uneasy and like she wanted to get up and walk away any minute.

They sat down in the living room, Gabby going to the kitchen then, coming to walk back with two plates then.

''Here, I warmed your food up again, I got you some as well Genevieve.'' Gabby smiled friendly and happy Genevieve took the plate.

''Thank you so much!''

''You are welcome.'' Gabby smiled then and she sat down beside Matt against. Tired she laid down against him and fell asleep against Matt.

''The food is so good.'' Genevieve said, stuffing her face like she was starving – although Matt was pretty sure that she was.

''Thank you, I made it, but believe me, Gabby makes much better food than I do.'' Matt said then and when they were done, Matt lifted up Gabby and carried her to bed.

After that he and Genevieve made the couch so that she could sleep there.

''Are you all good?''

''Yes, thank you so much!'' Genevieve said.

''if you need anything, just call out.''

''Sure, thank you.'' She said as she crawled under the blanket and Matt walked to his own bed, Gabby laid on the bed.

''Sorry you are feeling so lousy.'' He said then as he laid down on the bed, laying his arm around Gabby and pulling her closer, kissing her on the forehead.

''I will feel fine.'' She smiled then, crawling against his chest.

''Sorry that I just brought Genevieve home without calling you first, I just didn't want her to stay alone in the stor-''

''You did right.'' She said then, her eyes falling shut and she kissed matt on the cheek, falling asleep against him then.

Matt laid in bed, Gabby sleeping against him and he was a bit concerned because her forehead was glowing hot but at least she was asleep now. But Matt just couldn't fall asleep, the worries about the girl where just going through his head.

* * *

 **NOTE: So finally Genevieve went home with Matt and can stay with him and Gabby for the night but will they let her go home to her aunt who doesn't take care of her? Lots of stuff coming up!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review and hopefully till next chapter! The next chapter will probably be up when the last chapter of gone is up, which will be very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your response on the second chapter too! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy!**

* * *

''Goodmorning.'' Gabby mumbled softly as she rolled over to Matt and kissed him on the mouth, waking him up as he had been sleeping through his alarm.

''Hey, how are you feeling.'' Matt asked concerned, caressing him over his cheek.

''Feeling a lot better, feeling good enough to work.'' She smiled.

''That cold medication sure helped….but I don't want you to get sick again, just take a day to get back to your old strength and go to he next shift.''

''Are you sure?'' Gabby said. ''I don't want to miss out on work.''

''Well, I don't want you to get sick again.'' Matt said as he kissed her and got out of bed then, s=taking a quick shower and getting dressed before he walked down to the kitchen. Gabby was asleep again in the bed. He was sure it was better for her to just take a day before going back to work, so she could really recover.

Genevieve was sitting at the kitchen table, dressed and looked as Matt walked in.

''Goodmorning, how are you?'' Matt asked as he started to make breakfast.

''I am good, how is Gabriela?''

''Feeling better, but just taking it easy.'' Matt smiled as he put down some toast and eggs for Genevieve.

''Thank you.'' She said.

''You are welcome.'' Matt said friendly and he sat down then.

''I think I should take you to your aunt.'' Matt said. Genevieve looked a bit unsure but nodded then.

''Yes, you probably should…I should go home…'' She said then and they breakfast together.

''So you are in school?''

''I usually don't go.'' Genevieve admitted.

Matt tried not to gasp but looked concerned then.

''You should go to school.''

''I know, but….it's hard…my aunt doesn't take any money home…so I work a lot during the day.''

''That…that is really brave…but you should be in school. You shouldn't have to worry about money.'' Matt said.

''That is easy to say. My aunt uses her welfare for drugs, so if I want to eat I have to earn money.''

''I am sorry you have to worry about that.''

''Don't be, I am not exactly the perfect girl myself.'' She said as she got up to put the dishes in the sink. He wanted to ask what she meant but since she was already upset he did not want to upset her even more.

Quiet they got in the car then and he drove to the way Genevieve pointed out and he stopped in front of the old, shabby looking house and as he walked inside, Matt got in hit in the face by the stench that came from all the food scraps and garbage laying around.

Matt held his sleeve in front his mouth and nose, the whole living room smelling terrible.

''I don't want to be here anymore.'' Genevieve suddenly said, turning around and looking at him with tears in her eyes.

''I don't want to be here…'' She said again and Matt nodded.

''I am going to help you, I promise. I promise. ''

''how are you going to help me by just leaving me here again.'' She asked scared.

They heard some stumbling upstairs.

''She is getting out of the shower, you have to go!'' Genevieve said and Matt shook his head.

''I am not leaving you like that.''

''You have to!'' Genevieve said. ''She could hurt you. Please go!''

Matt nodded then and she hugged him, Matt a but unexpected about that but hugged her back before walking away, going to shift with a nasty feeling.

Later that evening Gabby had just had dinner, although she was still not keeping much down and was watching television now. A show about wedding dresses, not something she would usually watch but now she was just hoping she would pick out one of her own soon.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door and slowly she walked to the door, opening it then and found Genevieve standing there, crying, with one eye bruised and another large bruise on her jaw.

''I got you, come here.'' Gabby said then and she hugged the crying girl.

''What happened to you?'' Gabby asked concerned as she cupped Genevieve's face in her hands, looked at the black eye and the bruise on her jaw.

''My aunt.'' Genevieve cried. ''She hit me after Matt left, she said she would hurt you if you would ever take me from her again.''

''But…''

''I know, you didn't take me…but she is can't be reasoned with.'' Genevieve said and sad she looked at Gabby.

''I have to call my brother, he is a police officer, he will be able to arrest your aunt after she did this to you.''

''No, I don't want her to get arrested.'' Genevieve said then and Gabby took Genevieve to the kitchen, handing her an icepack for her jaw and eye.

''What now?'' Genevieve asked lost.''

''We are going to the firehouse, to Matt….he will know what to do, he always does.'' Gabby said and slowly Genevieve nodded and they walked to the car, driving to the firehouse and when they got there, Genevieve seemed a bit nervous but Gabby walked in with her.

''Are you working here too?'' She suddenly asked as she saw a picture.

''Yes….I work on the ambulance. I worked on the ambulance before, then I became a candidate but since it didn't work out between me and Matt on a professional level I went back on ambulance…just took a sick day now.'' She explained and she laid her arm around Genevieve as they walked to the common room.

''I am sorry I made you come here on your sick day.''

''Don't be sorry.'' Gabby insisted and they walked inside, Matt jumping up at the table immediately. Quickly they walked to the conference room when they saw Otis was doing his podcast there and they went to Matts office.

''Oh no…Genevieve I am so sorry, did your aunt did this to you?'' Matt asked as he looked at her black eye and bruised face.

''She did.'' Genevieve said upset. She turned away then, away from Gabby and Matt.

''Are you angry with me? Because I want with you?'' Matt asked concerned.

''No, I just…I don't know!'' She yelled angry as she started to cry.

''I want help but I don't know if you can help me and I don't want to be a burden!'' She cried and Gabby wanted to laid her arm around the crying girl but Genevieve pushed her arm away.

''You don't even know me! My own family doesn't want to help me but you say you want to, but you are strangers! I am scared to be hurt again.''

''We are not going to hurt you, I promise.'' Matt said then and she sat down on the bed, carefully looking up at them.

''I know I haven't been the best girl either…and maybe I don't deserve it to have a loving home, but –''

''You do deserve a loving home…and I am not going to let you get hurt again, I promise that.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded.

''Even if we have to be your guardians, we won't let you go back to your aunt.'' She said then and Genevieve let go of a careful smile.

''I am not sure about that-''

''If you are not that is okay, but I am not sure what else we can do for you.'' Gabby admitted then. ''Your aunt is your guardian…we can fight for guardianship with a judge. My brother works with the police and he will be able to help us. But other than that, I am not sure what we can do.''

Genevieve nodded.

''I am not letting you go back to your aunt. Not after she did this.'' Gabby said then and Matt nodded.

Carefully she smiled again.

''I am scared that aunt knows where you live now…I think she might have followed me.'' She said concerned.

''You can stay here for the night, just lay down in this bed…and we will make sure your aunt won't get to you.''

''I will stay here tonight too.'' Gabby said then.

Genevieve laid down then and Matt pulled the blanket over her, walking out of his office.

''This is bad.'' He said then as he and Gabby sat down on one of the other beds.

''This is terrible, poor girl. I am not sure what to do though. We barely know her…and I want to take care of her, but I am not sure if I can…and if it the right thing to do.''

''Leaving her with the aunt is definitely the wrong idea.'' Matt said then.

''Matt, we can't just take her in, you are not even double her age….I am only 12 years older. She feels like my younger sister.'' Gabby said and Matt pulled her against him, caressing her shoulder.

''Why would you need to see her like a daughter? She is in trouble…and she only needs guardians for two years. Look at her, she is hurt, she doesn't need parents but she needs people to sort her life out…and we can do that. We can provide her with a future…and care for her, give her the love she needs without having to be her parent.''

Gabby nodded then.

''Í know we can take care of her, we are a good couple and we have to take care of her. We can't let her get hurt again. I talked to her…and she reminded me of me…when my family got in trouble after my mom killed my dad…and I was broken…I don't want her to feel the same way I did.'' Matt admitted then and he and Gabby shared a kiss.

''I love you.'' Matt said then and she laid her head against his chest.

''I love you too.''

Suddenly Cruz was standing beside the bed.

''Some mad woman is here to see you Matt…she seems odd…'' Cruz said concerned. ''I think she might be on drugs.''

''Call Antonio – it has to be Genevieve's aunt.'' Matt told Gabby before getting up and slowly walking to the common room.

* * *

 **NOTE: Things are just getting more and more terrible! How will this end and will they take in Genevieve into their home or will her Aunt stay the person ''responsible?'' Are Matt and Gabby being overly brave trying to save a girl?**

 **So yeah, this chapter was not going to come up yet but hey I couldn't keep myself from writing this chapter, so I hope you forgive me for updating it earlier! Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you think about this chapter! Hope to see you again next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy!**

* * *

''You are the blonde lieutenant that took my niece!'' The woman yelled at Matt, angry. Matt was just walking in and he took his distance.

''I am sorry, I think we need to talk.'' Matt said, trying to calm her down but instead the woman suddenly jolted his way and hit him in the face, trying pushing him down and the other man ran to the Genevieve's aunt, grabbing her by his arms and pulling her back.

Matt laid his hand on his eyebrow for a second because of the hit and panted and he knew he had not been doing anything against the woman fighting him but he did not want to hurt the woman, he knew that he would only make it worse for Genevieve and he did not want to fight.

Cruz and Kelly were holding the aunt back, whom was angry and yelling and trying to free herself from the strong arms of the two firefighters that were holding her.

''You have my niece! Why do you have that dirty slut! She is not yours!''

''You hurt her, you have nothing to say about her now that you hurt her this bad, you never should have been her guardian!'' Matt suddenly burst out, angry she had done this to this young girl.

The aunt got even more angry now and Matt realized that this had been wrong.

''Listen to me, if you keep fighting me, you will be in even more trouble. I just want to help you and your niece. I can help you, I promise.'' Matt said, trying to calm the woman down but she was still trying to fight her way to Matt, probably to hurt him but Matt just kept standing there, trying to keep calming her down. He did not want to fight her.

Suddenly the aunt freed herself and ran Matt's away again, pulling a pocket knife from her jacket and holding it out to Matt. Matt just got his hand in the way in time before it could hit him in the torso and it cut his hand, but he grabbed her by the shoulders then, pushing her down when the door to the common room burst open.

''Chicago PD, drop the knife!''

It was just Antonio but Matt sighed relieved when Antonio came walking their way, holding out his pistol and the aunt dropped the knife and Antonio cuffed her hands.

''You are under arrest for the abuse of a minor and attacking this lieutenant.'' Antonio said and Matt crawled up with some help from Kelly.

''Are you all right?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''I am fine.'' Matt said, brushed the dust off his shirt and looked as Antonio pushed Genevieve's aunt to the ground, the woman still resisting arrest. Finally Antonio got hold of the aunt and took her outside with some help from Cruz while Kelly helped Matt off, looking concerned at his hand.

''Matt, your hand.'' Gabby said concerned as she was walking his way, looking at his hand which was bleeding.

''It is fine.'' He said but she grabbed his hand and put a gauze and bandage over it.''

''I am fine.'' He insisted as he pulled his hand back.

''Matt you are still bleeding at your eyebrow.'' Gabby said concerned.

''it is nothing.'' He assured her and slowly they walked to the office. Gabby walked away from him as he was looking as Genevieve was still peacefully asleep in the bed, luckily she had not seen and heard much of her aunt being here and they were very happy about that, knew that it would probably upset her really bad if she knew.

''Here…'' Gabby said as she put the gauze against his eyebrow and Matt pushed it down on his eyebrow as well, cursing because it was bleeding.

His hand was hurting as well but he was just happy that Genevieve was still asleep. He did not want to make here even more upset.

Suddenly Genevieve woke up and concerned she looked at Matt and Gabby and they walked into the office to tell her what happened.

''Matthew, are you injured?'' She asked worried but Matt shook his head.

''I will be fine.''

''Your aunt was here…she has been arrested for abusing you and starting a fight with Matt.'' Gabby said, calm and Matt was happy that she was talking, Gabby was just so much calmer than him and was better at telling these kind of things.

Genevieve's lip started to shake and Matt laid his hand on her shoulder.

''Don't cry, it will be alright, I promise.''

''I am so sorry that she hurt you.'' Genevieve said and Matt felt bad that the girl was feeling guilty.

''Don't worry, I am not really hurt. I will be fine.'' Matt said then and he tried to make Genevieve feel better but she seemed so sad.

''Come on, let's go home….'' Gabby said then and finally Genevieve nodded. Matt laid his hand on her shoulder for a second but she walked away with Gabby. Hopefully everything would be alright.

The other men looked a bit strange at him as he came walking back and Boden looked at him.

''You should go home.''

''No, I am fine.'' Matt insisted and he realized that he needed some time to process all of this and maybe it was good to do it at his family he trusted the most, the family at the firehouse.

''This girl needs a family…and me and Gabby are going to provide that to her.'' He said then, firmly and happy he looked as the other man showed their signs of support. She was not just getting Gabby and Matt as family, but also a big family at the firehouse

At home, Gabby sat on the edge of the couch, pulling the blanket over Genevieve.

''Don't worry, you are safe here.'' Gabby said and Genevieve fell asleep. Gabby said there for a bit longer and looked over the girl, hoping her life would change for the better now.

Early in the morning, Matt came back from shift and looked surprised as Genevieve was not on the couch but walked around then, seeing her sitting on the balcony then.

''Genevieve?'' Matt said softly as he walked outside and walked to the girl sitting outside on the balcony.

''Matt.'' She said softly as she looked at him, looking away then,

''What is wrong? I mean, I know what is wrong, are you angry with me?'' Matt asked as he sat down close to her.

''No, I am not angry with you. I am angry with myself.'' She said then. He looked side and she was looking at the view, but he felt bad when he could see the pain in her eyes, probably from all the memories that were still haunting her, even now she knew everything would be better.

''There is no need to be angry with yourself.''

''I am angry with myself because I let you get hurt.''

Matt felt bad that she was feeling so angry with herself.

''Don't be angry about that, I am not even really hurt. I am a firefighter, it's been much worse….just a year ago they almost lost me when I sustained a head injury. I am all good now, although I still have to be careful with the damage to my skull…but this cut in my hand? Nothing.'' He said and carefully she let go of something that looked a tiny bit like a smile.

''I will make us breakfast.'' Matt said as he got up and suddenly she grabbed his wrist.

''Can we talk just a bit more?''

''Sure…'' Matt said, not sure what she wanted to tell him.

''My mom killed my dad too. She killed him because he wanted to take the last drugs they had for sale at the time. Little did he know she had a bit more. When he was drugged out, she injected more and that is how he overdosed.'' She suddenly said and Matt felt his heart breaking. It was horrible she had to deal with this. He sat down again and looked at her.

''I am sorry to hear that.''

''I know, everybody is but nobody actually understands. But I know that you understand.'' She mumbled then.

''I do and you know you can always talk to me about these things if you need to get something of your chest.'' Matt said and she nodded with a small smile, grateful that he could be some sort of comfort for her.

''Why did your mom kill your da- I am sorry, maybe it is too painful.''

''no it is fine. My dad abused my mom, my sister and me and after their divorce, she heard he was talking shit about me and that's why she killed him.'' Matt said. It was painful but he knew she deserved to know after she had opened up.

Gabby was on the phone with Antonio in the bedroom.

''What choices do we have?'' She asked.

''I am not sure, we will need the judge to decide that.''

''Antonio, please don't let this girl end up in the system again. Me and Matt…we…''

''Gabby, don't make any rushed decisions.'' Antonio said as he knew his sister was a bit hasty with decisions. Especially with important decisions like these.

''No, we are sure Antonio.''

''Sure about what?'' Antonio asked a bit fearful.

''Me and Matt are sure that we want to be her guardians.''

* * *

NOTE: Things seem to be looking up a bit more now but will it be that easy to become her guardians? How will Genevieve respond to the new family and will they grow closer or fall apart and what will the aunt do? Will she let go that easily?

So yeah, this chapter was not going to come up yet but hey I couldn't keep myself from writing this chapter, so I hope you forgive me for updating it earlier! I bet you wanted to know what was going to happen with the aunt! Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you think about this chapter! Hope to see you again next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **3 days later**

Gabby was walking around the house, trying to clean everything up but she was too nervous about doing anything. Matt was busy with getting everything for Genevieve's room together and was going to talk in Antonio today.

It was hard to get used to her living in their home as well but they tried their best. They were not sure if they were supposed to be a real parent to her or just look out for her. It was hard, but they were also happy to have her here, at least she was having it better than with her aunt.

Her room was still very simple, Matt still had to paint the walls in the color that she wanted and there was just a bed and a small cabinet but Matt was still trying to get more stuff for her room.

She was reading a book that Gabby had told her to read at the kitchen table. Because she had to catch up to start at school soon – although she would have to go down a class – but Gabby looked as the room she had a complete mess. At first she was not sure if she should say something about it, but then it got really on her nerves that the girl did not at least make her bed.

Genevieve walked up into the room then.

''Genevieve, you did not make your bed again….'' Gabby said.

''Well, so?'' Genevieve said, shrugging.

''Can you do it?'' Gabby asked then.

''no.'' Genevieve said as she looked up from her book.''

Gabby crossed her arms, almost huffing because she could not believe that the girl was saying this.

''We are trying to become your guardians, which is not really easy and we are really trying for you here, the least thing you could do was make your bed! That is not too much effort is it?'' Gabby said angry.

''it is just a bed!'' Genevieve said angry.

''Then why is it so much effort to make it?!'' Gabby yelled and she immediately felt bad about it. But she was still really angry with the girl as well. They were trying to do everything for her and she didn't even want to make the bed. It was just a small thing.

Gabby huffed then and walked out of the room, needed a bit of time to calm down. Usually she never got this angry but it was not just Genevieve not making her bad. It made her unsure if she was suited to look after a girl that was already 16 and then there was all of the tension with Antonio working on her case. They hoped that they would become her guardians but the judge could still say no and then Genevieve would probably end up with a foster family. Antonio said that that change was really small but that they had to account for it that that could happen, especially given the fact that they both worked 24 hour shifts.

Matt was sitting in front of Antonio at his desk.

''All right, so I tried to look up all we had on her and her parents and her aunt. She was born on the 15th of May 1999, her parents have been arrested for possession multiple times throughout her youth…when she was fourteen her dad died in an overdose but her mom was found guilty. She is still in prison. The aunt got custody of her because she was the closest living relative, no criminal history but when we did a search of her house yesterday we found a large amount of heroin. ''

Matt nodded understanding although he felt really bad. He looked at the pictures of her parents. She looked a lot like her mom . She had the same long brown hair with a little bit of curls.

''She was born as Genevieve Andrews by the way, but I think you already knew that.''

''She told us.'' Matt said then and Antonio nodded.

''If there is anything else you want to know, just ask me and I will try to get it for you. There is a lot of information I can fetch for you.''

''Thanks Antonio'' Matt said then.

''Matt…just…are you really sure about this? It is not going to be easy…and Gabby sometimes is really hasty with making decisions.''

''I am sure and so is she. What would you have done?'' Matt said then.

''The same.'' Antonio admitted with a smile.

''Good, because I don't want her to be in pain again.'' Matt said and he meant it.

''I think you got a good chance of being her guardians. I got all the papers here that you and Gabby need to feel in. She needs to agree too. That's when you have got the biggest change once you go to the judge.'' Antonio said as he handed Matt a whole stash of paperwork.

''I know you and Gabby are stressed so I tried to do most of the paperwork for you but there is still some that you will need to do yourself.''

''No problem Antonio…thank you so much.'' Matt said before grabbing all of the paperwork and walking out. Antonio was trying to help them the best he could and Matt and Gabby were so grateful for that. They were already so stressed trying to get everything arranged for her and it was good that Antonio took some of that stress away by helping them.

Gabby walked into Genevieve's room after cooling down for a second, looking as she was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading.

''You know, I am only 29, I am not used to having a teenager in my home…and I really like you and I was wrong for yelling at you, I am sorry. I should have known better.''

''I am sorry too, you were right about me making the bed was the least I could do after moving in here…it is just that I have never done it before.'' Genevieve said and she looked a bit embarrassed.

''Hey, that is no problem, let's do it together now so you can do it from now on.'' Gabby said friendly and together they started to make the bed. Gabby felt really bad for getting mad at her now when she realized Genevieve never had had any structure in her life and something as easy and simple as making the bad was just not part of her life. But she seemed eager to learn and when they were done they went downstairs for a cup of tea.

Matt walked in a bit later, happy to see Genevieve and Gabby talking. It was good they were bonding and he carried all the stuff he had gotten for her room up the stairs.

A little later he walked to the kitchen table.

''I put some more stuff in your room, do you want to see it?'' Matt said then and excited Genevieve ran up the stairs.

''It looks amazing!'' She said then, smiling and Gabby smiled at Matt. They realized that she never really had her own room.

''Don't worry, I am still going to paint it!'' Matt said as she looked around in wonder but she looked a bit sad then

''I really like the room, I am just scared I have to leave it again.'' She admitted then .

''Antonio is working really hard on your case and says there is a high change that we will get guardianship over you. Don't worry about it, or try not to worry about it. It will all be fine. Your aunt will never get you back, I am sure about that.'' Gabby said then and she nodded.

''The judge is going to make his decision in three weeks…what's three weeks? Three weeks you will get to enjoy here for sure….and I am sure you get to come back here even after he had made his decision.'' Matt said then and she nodded again.

''I just…I wan to ask you if you are really really sure about really taking guardianship over me…I mean you are both still young…and I am not the easiest girl to deal with…I just want to you to be sure, so I won't be disappointed again.'' Genevieve said. It made her feel bad for asking but she really had to be sure.

''I promise. I have not been so sure about anything before.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded.

''Same goes for me.''

They shared a hug with the three of them together.

''I will never let anybody hurt you again…I promise that.'' Matt said then and Genevieve burred her face in his shoulder, so happy she finally was going to have a loving family. They woudl grow as a family...just with more and more love.

* * *

NOTE: Things are changing now that she moved in with Matt and Gabby and they are still getting used to it. But it is also hard as Matt and Gabby are not used to living with a teenager and they are all really stressed, but also growing as a family.

So yeah, the fifth chapter already! Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you think about this chapter! Hope to see you again next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy!**

 **4 days later**

* * *

''before we could lay in bed for hours, but now we have a girl we are responsible off…it is so weird…and it feels so rushed but we can't even wait.'' Matt mumbled softly a she and Gabby were snuggling in bed, still too early to get out but neither of them were able to sleep.

''I know, I am not even 30 and I have to look at a school for a teenage girl. Not what I expected but that doesn't mean I am not happy.''

They shared a kiss and got out of bed then, they got ready to leave and while Gabby went out to warm up the car, he walked to

''Genevieve, we are leaving soon.'' Matt announced as he was finishing grabbing all of the papers together. They were going to a school to see if it was something for Genevieve. But as they did not have that much money anymore, but this school would be affordable for them, so hopefully it would suit Genevieve.

Matt knocked on the door en opened the door then, Genevieve sitting in the window, the window open and she was smoking. As Matt walked in she was startled and almost fell backward.

''oh god!'' She yelled as she grabbed the window to regain her balance.

Matt frowned as she threw the cigarette down.

''Never throw a cigarette down like that, you don't know how many fires I have put out that started like that.'' He said then and she got up, walked after him.

''It fell down in the snow.''

''Just put it out and throw it away, okay? Better, put it out in water and then throw it away.'' Matt said as he walked in front of her to the car, where Gabby was waiting for them.

He could almost hear Genevieve roll her eyes behind him and she looked a bit annoyed when she got in the car.

He was not sure if he should say more that she was smoking underage but he was not sure if he should. He suspected she just did it do deal with all of the stress and he did not want to make her more stressful.

They walked onto the small parking lot of the school. Genevieve looked around, a little uneasy but knew they were just going to take a look at this school.

Matt was holding Gabby's hand as they walked inside. They had wanted to go here earlier but as the school had been closed due to the snowstorm, they had not managed to get here any sooner.

They were greeted by somebody from the school and were shown around. Genevieve did not seem to impressed and they had an intake conversation with her then. After that the man looked at Gabby and matt.

''I will just have to speak to your parents for a second.'' The man said then.

''They are not – Gabby and Matt, I will wait for you outside.'' Genevieve said as she got up.

Genevieve walked outside and the principal looked at them.

''She is your daughter?''

'''No, but we are trying to become her guardians. In two and a half weeks the judge will tell us if we are becoming her permanent guardians or not.''

''Oh, but you still want to enroll her in this school.''

''She hasn't been to school in quite a while, so I want to make sure that she can start as soon as possible. '' Gabby said then.

After arranging everything they walked outside then.

They looked as Genevieve was sitting outside, smoking a cigarette.

''She smokes?'' Gabby said a bit surprised.

''Oh yeah…I sort off…found her smoking this morning. I said it was fine, as long as she didn't smoke inside of the house.''

Gabby rolled her eyes because Matt was never really strict while she wishes he was a bit more strict from time to time.

''Genevieve please don't smoke.'' Gabby said then.

''What, I do what I want?''

''not when you are living with us. I don't want you to smoke.''

''Why not?'' She said angry, standing up. She was not that big but she was bigger than Gabby and Matt was a bit surprised when she walked close to Gabby and tried to make her back off.

''Genevieve calm down.'' Matt said then.

''No, if I want to smoke, I smoke!''

''I am not telling you you can't smoke because I want to be all anal, I am worried about your health!'' Gabby said then, maybe smaller than Genevieve but even more fierce and for a second Genevieve looked so confused.

''You are just concerned about me?''

''Yes.'' Gabby said then and Genevieve looked down.

''Sorry.''

''No, it is fine. Just try to smoke less, okay? How did you get them anyway.''

''My aunt.'' Genevieve said as she walked to the car. Matt and Gabby looked at each other, realized that Genevieve might also not be easiest girl to deal with, but they hoped that they would at least give her a future again.

Later that night, Matt and Gabby were sitting together, trying to get everything together and get an eye on all the finances.

''She needs stuff for school and clothes…''

''She has clothes.'' Matt said.

''She has three shirts, 2 pairs of jeans and one pair of shoes, come on Matt, even you have more clothes.'' Gabby said and he nodded as they looked at the sheet they were making, to divide the money they had but there was not much left anymore.

''Can't you ask Laura is she has any secondhand clothes from Eva? Because there is not much money left…''

''I could ask that, that is a good idea.'' Gabby said then and she thought that Genevieve was not that much bigger as Eva was and they were about the same age.

''I think we will work it out.'' Gabby said a she was bent over the paperwork.

''We will work it out….I could even work some extra shifts. Take some more contracting work.''

''I can look for another job to do during the day, when Genevieve is at school.''

''We will work it out. I promise.'' He said as he kissed her on her temple and she nodded.

''I know.''

Suddenly the door slightly opened and Genevieve walked in and held out her wallet to Matt and Gabby.

''I know it is not much…but it is some money that I had left.'' She said as she held out the wallet. She pushed it in Matt's hand but he held it out again then.

''That is your money, you worked for it so we are not taking it from you.'' Matt said and she looked a bit unsure at the money but took it again then.

''I overheard you talking about the financial side of me living with you…and I don't want to be the reason you are not sure how you can afford me. Please let me keep my job beside school.'' She said then.

''no, no way. I want you to be able to focus on school without having to worry about working.'' Matt said strict.

''But I can still work a couple of hours.''

''You have a lot of school to catch up on.'' Matt said and he felt like he was being so strict but he just wanted her to go back to school so she had a future again.

''but you will be short on money.'' She said concerned.

''Well, we will work it out. We will.'' Gabby promised.

''I have some savings left too.'' Matt said then. ''We will manage. You just have to prepare yourself about going back to school, then everything will turn out fine. ''

Finally she nodded and all of them got ready to go to bed, Gabby and Matt laying in each other's arms in bed, neither of htem able to sleep with everything that was happening and Gabby looked at him then.

''You don't have any other savings, do you?''

''No, but Genevieve doesn't know that.'' Matt said as he pulled Gabby closer and she laid down against his chest.

''I wish she wouldn't have overheard us. Now she is so stressed and worried again.

''Well, she is 16. We are too late protecting her for everything but it would be nice if she would not have to worry about money right now. We can figure it out, I am sure.'''

''I know.'' Gabby smiled and they shared another kiss. It was so hard to deal with everything, especially since they were not even sure if they were going to be her guardians, especially now that they were not sure if they could afford taking her in.

''Everything changed to quickly…I mean….we were talking about having our own family a couple of days ago but now…..now there is no place or money for another baby.'' Gabby said then.

''Well, we can always with that just a few years. Genevieve is 16 and it is not like I want to get rid of her as soon as possible but if she wants to go to college she will be out of here in just a few years and then we can always have our own family.''

Gabby nodded and smiled and kissed him.

''Then we can always have our own family, but I am also happy that we can help a girl that really needs us. Help a child that needs us more than a child of our own…'' Gabby mumbled.

''See. It will all be fine…and I love you that you stepped up and agreed to support me with helping Genevieve.''

''I love you, so if you say this is the right thing, then I am sure that you are right about this.''

They laid together, cuddling and talking softly. The time that was coming up was not going to be easy at all. It was not just that they had to try to figure out life with caring for a teenager, but also not being sure if they were going to lose her in two weeks.

Scared both of them laid together, hoping it would all get better.

* * *

 **NOTE: They found a school for Genevieve but also found out that she might not always be the easier girl to deal with. But Gabby and Matt also found out that is not going to be easy with the money, but promised her that they would figure out. But how will it all happen?**

 **So yeah, There are a lot of big chapters coming up with the trial of the aunt…and will they finally get guardianship, but how are they going to manage all of that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! It's a long one and a lot is happening and I look forward what you think.**

* * *

 **4 days later**

Matt and Gabby were standing in the kitchen, Matt just back from his shift and tired while Gabby was making lunch for Genevieve.

She came walking downstairs and smiled at them.

''Ready for school?'' Gabby asked, probably more exciting than the girl whom was having a day of school for the first time in a long time.

''Yeah, sort off.'' She said then.

''I made you some tuna sandwiches.'' Gabby said excited as she handed a lunchbox to Genevieve. Matt looked down, wished they could have given her some money to buy something at the school but it was cheaper to give her a lunch from home.

''I don't like – never mind. Thank you.'' She smiled then and put it in her bag as well.

''I just want you to hand in your cigarette. I know we can't forbid you to smoke around here, but I just don't want you to smoke on your first day at school.''

She rolled her eyes and handed it in.

''Why?''

''Because it is your first day at school and I don't want you to get in trouble on your first day, I know it is not allowed at school. Come, you can go without those cigarettes for a day. I know you can. ''

Finally she handed over the package from her bag and walked out then.

''See you tonight, at dinner.'' She smiled then.

''See you tonight. You have got Antonio's and Eva's address right? You know where to find it?''

Genevieve nodded and walked out then.

Matt laid the cigarettes in the kitchen so she could grab them again later. He did not like her smoking and wished she would stop but also knew there was not much he could say about it.

''Why are you so understanding of her smoking?''

''I smoked.'' Matt said then. ''When I met Hallie in high school I smoked to impress her because she smoked. It was pretty sad, I didn't like it at all.'' Matt smirked. ''When I went to the academy and she went to med school we both quit.''

''I want her to stop.''

''She is not our daughter, I don't want to get all strict. Maybe we can talk about her when we are her guardians but I don't want her to get angry and stressful.''

They shared breakfast together, Gabby going to the CFD now to sort everything out with her shifts while Matt went to the prison to Genevieve's aunt.

A little later he was sitting by the woman, wanted to talk with her about Genevieve but the aunt was not saying much.

''She is not an easy girl to deal with.'' The aunt warned him.

''I know, but maybe that is partly to blame to you and her parents.'' Matt said then and the woman looked away from him.

''Why are you even here.''

''I just want to know as much as possible about the girl that we took in. How we can help her.''

''Well, all I can say is that you took the wrong girl in. She is not easy to deal with, at all. You made a huge mistake.'' The aunt smirked.

A little uneasy Matt got home a bit later, Gabby standing in the kitchen and he sneaked up behind her and kissed her in her neck.

''What is up?''

''Two weeks of unpaid leave…if Genevieve stays with us I am leaving the job…and otherwise I can come back.'' She said and Matt was a bit sad when he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

''I am sorry…''

''It's fine…just a lot of changes.'' She said saw as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Genevieve came walking back inside, sad.

''How was school?''

''It was fine.'' Genevieve said, not really impressed with it but also not really happy. But they just guessed that was because she was tired. All dressed up they went to Antonio and Laura's then for dinner so that Genevieve could meet as well as there was not much age difference between them.

They arrived at Antonio and Laura's house. Genevieve seemed so nervous and walked behind them.

''hey, you must be Genevieve. It is great to meet you.'' Laura said welcoming and she hugged Genevieve.

Antonio greeted them all as well, he had met her before.

They sat down by the table, where Eva was sitting as well.

Eva was bit younger than Genevieve. She almost had her 15th birthday.

''Hi Eva, I am Genevieve.'' Genevieve said as she sat down.

''it is so cool to meet you, finally I got a girl my age in the family.'' Eva said excited.

They sat down for dinner and Laura put the fish and salad she had made on the table.

''Where is your brother? I mean, I heart you have a brother.''

''He has soccer practice. My grandparents will pick him up and he will stay there so we get some time together.'' Eva smiled happy. ''Do you know that new singer? Jack Worthon. Gosh I love him.'' She said excited.

''No, I don't like that singer.'' Genevieve said with an apologizing smile.

''Why not?''

''I don't really like that music. He isn't that good…'' Genevieve just said.

''He is.'' Eva said, huffing. She did not like his music but she was his super fan…and he was so handsome…. Her dad was always kidding she might be in love with him with all the posters in her room.

''Hmmm, it is not my taste.'' Genevieve said then, not wanting to disrespect Eva.

''So what do you listen to?'' Eva huffed.

''Well, is it not like you would know and like it.'' Genevieve said as she put some more salad on her plate. She did not want to say that she did not like the fish so she stuffed some more salad in her face.

Eva seemed a bit annoyed because of Genevieve and they had stopped talking. Gabby tried to think of something to get the conversation going between the girls again but it was silent.

''I am just going to the bathroom.'' Genevieve said and she got up, walking away from the table.

Matt had a feeling something was up and excused himself, walked after her and found her sitting in the backyard, smoking a cigarette.

''So, what is wrong?'' Matt asked carefully.

''I don't know.'' She shrugged and Matt sat down beside her.

''What is wrong?''

''I don't know. I just don't feel like I am in the right place. I know that this is my family now and it is not that I don't like them. I just feel like I am not in the right place.''

''Maybe you just have to get used to this.''

''Maybe.'' She said and gave Mat t a small smile.

''By the way, how did you get that cigarette?''

''I hid it in my pocket.'' She smirked then.

Matt got up then.

''I will see you at the table again when you are ready.''

Genevieve nodded.

Eva walked by as well, saw that the girl was smoking in their backyard and frowned.

''It is not really easy…she is 16 already and we can't tell her what she can and can't do. We give her rules but we can't tell her exactly how to live her life.'' Matt tried to explain.

''Yeah, I mean, Eva is a very calm and timid teenager and we are even struggling with her. It must be even harder for you guys since you weren't even parents until 2 weeks ago.''

''Well, we are not her parents. We don't want to act like we are, we will push her even further away.'' Gabby said and Antonio looked a bit unimpressed, he was not sure if his sister was thinking it was easy to raise a teenager.''

Eva came walking back in, shortly followed by Genevieve whom sat down again.

''So, how are dealing with everything?'' Antonio asked her then.

''I really love the room I have now…and I really like Matt and Gabby.''

''Glad you are getting used to everything now.'' Laura said warm.

''I am not completely used to it yet.'' Genevieve said then, trying not to sound angry or grumpy.

''You won't stay long with them anyway.'' Eva said then.

''Excuse me!'' Genevieve said angry. She stood up, angry and her chair fell back. ''What is your problem, miss goody two shoes!?''

''Genevieve, sit down!'' Gabby said angry.

''Eva, say sorry.'' Antonio said then.

''No! She was also smoking outside.'' Eva said then to her dad.

''Shut up!'' Genevieve yelled then, wanting to walk around the table and Matt grabbed her by her arm. Finally she seemed to calm down a bit.

''Apologize to Eva'' Matt said strict.

''Why would I apologize, she is being mean to me!''

''Maybe we should go home.'' Gabby said then and they got up. Matt walked outside with Genevieve to the car while Gabby stood with Antonio.

''Gabby, this girl has quite a short temper. Are you sure you are doing to the right thing by taking her in?''

''Well, is the girl being a bit angry with life a reason that she can't have a family?'' Gabby said and Antonio nodded and hugged his sister then.

''You are right. I am proud with you. If you need any help, just call me.''

''She is not always easy to deal with, but she still deserves a loving family. ''

''And you are quite as temperament as her, so you can deal with her….also, Eva and Genevieve are just teenagers. Am sure they will make up later.''

Gabby and Antonio shared another hug before she walked to the car and they went home, Genevieve running to her room, upset and Gabby walked after her then, walking inside slowly, sitting down beside her on the beside.

''You have got a short temper, don't you?'' Gabby said as she sat down beside Genevieve.

''I am sorry I yelled at your niece.'' She said then, feeling really bad.

''Well, I didn't like you yelling at my family, but I am sure Antonio and Laura also talk with Eva about how she acted to you. I am sure you two will get along well if you get to know each other a bit better.''

''I am sure as well. I don't know why I got so upset tonight.'' She said. ''I just guess it is because everything is changing.''

''It is alright to feel upset at times. Please don't take it out on the people that care about you and just want to get to know you.''

She nodded.

''You know, I was one angry teenager. I was getting so angry and upset with Antonio all the time. He said tonight you are just like me. So yell against me as hard as you like and I will just yell back.''

Genevieve laughed and smiled at Gabby.

''Thank you.''

''Don't worry. I am sure you will feel a lot better once everything is sorted with your aunt and we are officially your guardians.'' Gabby promised then.

''Hopefully.''

''I am sure it will.''

* * *

 **NOTE: Genevieve is going to school again and Matt and Gabby are trying to get used to the whole new situations. Gabby might lose her job when she stays and Matt got some warnings from her aunt and when they went out for dinner at the family things got a bit out of hand between Genevieve and Eva, but she apologized and they hope that she will feel better once everything it out of the way.**

 **So yeah, Next chapter the trial of the aunt is coming up and Matt and Gabby put some new rules into the house.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm response is really going down. i am worried something is wrong with the story? Are you still interested in the story? Thank you so much for coming back to this chapter anyway and I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **4 days later**

Matt and Gabby were getting ready. They were going to court today as the case against her aunt was due today. Matt was buttoning his shirt as they were getting ready.

''How is your hand?''

''Almost good.'' Matt said as he showed her his hand, the cut almost gone and she nodded.

''I just hope she gets punished for what she did to Genevieve.'' Gabby said and they nodded. They shared a kiss and walked out of the room then, getting ready to go to court. Antonio had made sure that this was handled quickly so all they had to focuss on was getting guardianship.

Genevieve was waiting for them in the kitchen and seemed really nervous.

They went to court and sat down there, Gabby holding her arm around Genevieve.

They all listened as the case went through court and when the final sentence was given Genevieve almost jumped up, wanted to hear what was going to happen to her aunt.

''I sentence you to prison for five years for the abuse of a minor and possesion of drugs.''

The aunt started to cry but Matt and Gabby felt happy when they saw Genevieve was relieved and smiling, hoping that she would never have to see her aunt again.

Relieved they all went home then and while Mat and Gabby were cleaning, they smelled smoke coming from Genevieve's room.

''It is time for some more rules Matt, you know that.'' She said then and Matt nodded. After dinner, they sat down with her to talk through all of the rules that had decided on.

''I know you are not our daughter but we are going to have some rules in this house.'' Gabby said then.

''No more smoking in your room.'' Matt said strict.

''but it was co-''

''I don't care, I said no more smoking in your room. If you wanted to smoke inside you should not have moved in with people that both work for the fire department.'' Matt said and finally she nodded understanding.

''Speaking about smoking. We want you to the quit. We can't force you but we would really appreciate it if you would just quit is overall. We are not going to pay for your cigarettes.'' Gabby said firmly.

''Fine. Maybe. I'll try.'' Genevieve said.

''You will be home every evening at 8. If you have any other plans you will tell us and we will see if you can stay out longer.''

Genevieve sighed annoyed.

''What, you don't agree?'' Gabby asked raising one eyebrow.

''Well, 8 is so early!''

''If you have got something important or want to hang out with friends you can tell us and if we agree we will say yes…so that doesn't seem like a problem.''

She finally nodded.

''Once a week, you help me cleaning the house and doing all the chores. You are old enough to help me clean. There will also be some chores I want you to do whenever they are needed, like clearing out the dishwasher and folding the laundry.''

''Yeah, that sounds all right.'' She said then and Matt and Gabby felt really relieved that she was not angry about the rules. Although she did have much a choice it was great that she was not angry.

''I uhm…just need to talk to some friends tonight.'' Genevieve said then.

''Why?''

''I promised t talk to them…but then everything happened and now I haven't seen them in two weeks and they know about nothing.''

''Where are you going to meet them?''

Genevieve looked around a bit nervous.

''In an hour, at the park close to here.''

''I will drive you there and wait for you there.''

''Fine.'' Genevieve said but finally he smiled a bit. ''Thank you so much.''

They walked to the car then and Matt drove down to the park where they were doing to meet. Genevieve got out of the car and Matt pretended to be driving away from the park but he stayed close. When he saw her friends he was not all to sure if they were really her friends. Something just seemed off about them and the way she walked towards them.

Genevieve was nervous as she walked their way and smiled at them, ready to talk to them.

''Sorry guys…I can't bring you any more drugs. '' Genevieve said then.

''What?''

''I am not living with my aunt anymore.'' She mumbled as she sat down with the group.

''But you still owe me some.''

''Well, I can't help that.'' Genevieve said.

Matt had the light of the car out now and backed off a bit, looking at what was happening. He felt a bit bad about peeking on her while she was meeting her friends. But he just needed to make sure that it was fine. He trusted her to a certain degree, but somehow he still had a feeling that she was also keeping things from them. Especially the aunt had made him really curious because she had seemed so serious. He wanted to believe Genevieve over the aunt but he couldn't help but wanting to find out what the aunt was talking about.

Genevieve was talking to the boy when he suddenly saw that he grabbed her arm, shaking her and Matt dashed out of the car.

''Hey!'' Matt said and he pushed the boy away from Genevieve. ''What do you think you are doing!''

''She still owed me drugs!''

''Don't touch her ever again!'' Matt said as he pushed the boy away again and grabbed Genevieve by her wrist then, dragging her to the car.

''I am going to find you and I am going to freaking kill you!'' The boy yelled but Matt just pulled Genevieve to the car.

''Get in the car!'' He said angry and Genevieve got in the car and soon they drove away.

Instead of driving home Matt drove to the parking lot that was close to here and parked the car there.

''So, what was the deal with this?''

''I don't want to tell you that.'' Genevieve said, looking out of the window.

''I think you owe telling it to me after all I have done for you!'' Matt said getting angry as the boy had made it clear that Genevieve had something to do with drugs.

''I lied. I didn't work. I stole drugs from my aunt and sold them to him for money.'' Genevieve admitted then. ''I just didn't feel like going to school.''

''I need to ask this then. Do you use drugs?''

''No…'' Genevieve said.

''Are you lying!''

''No, I am not lying!'' Genevieve said.

''Look, we are trying to help you but if you are not being honest with us that is going to be hard. Did you ever use drugs!''

''No I didn't!'' Genevieve said and Matt looked at her face, was sure that she was being honest now. ''I never used them, I just sold them!''

''You promise?''

''I promise.'' Genevieve said then and Matt started the car again.

''Let's go home, yeah?'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''Can you please not tell Gabby about this? I don't want her to know…I don't want to disappoint her.''

''I don't like keeping secrets from my fiancée.'' Matt said then. It was not that he did not want to make sure that Gabby kept trusting Genevieve but he just wasn't sure about keeping a secret from Gabby.

As they arrived home, Genevieve ran to her room and Gabby looked at Matt/.

''She seems upset, what happened?''

''Nothing. I just told her that she couldn't see her friends that often anymore because they seemed like the wrong type of kids...'' Matt just said and he felt bad about keeping the secret. But he would tell her tomorrow. He was just not ready to tell her now. He was not even sure that had happened. He wasn't sure that if he would tell Gabby if she would tell Antonio and Genevieve would get in trouble.

They watched some tv together and shared a kiss then, ready to go to bed but before going to bed Matt locked the door of their apartment from the inside. Somehow he had a nasty feeling of what happened tonight. It was probably nothing, but he just wanted to be sure. Feeling a bit uneasy about the secret he walked after Gabby, not sure if he should tell her.

Hopefully it would all be figured out soon.

 **NOTE: Genevieve's aunt is going to prison and they are all really relieved about that but when Matt and Gabby announced some new rules in their home, Genevieve said she wanted to go to see some friends and Matt kept an ey eon her and saw things were getting out of hand na dhe found out that hse has been dealing drugs and promised to keep it a secret from Gabby, but how long will he do that?**

Comping up: Matt struggles with keeping a secret from Gabby and finally tells her while things take an unexpted turn!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! It's a long one and a lot is happening and I look forward what you think.**

 **2 days later**

* * *

Matt walked into the bedroom in the morning after his shift. Gabby was just waking up and although he was dressed he laid down and kissed her on her forehead.. Even though it was two days ago now that Genevieve had told him that she had been dealing with drugs before but he still had not told Gaby. He had tried to think about it but it was just hard to tell Gabby. Although Gabby did care about the girls he was just worried that she would get really angry.

''How was shift?''

''It was all right.'' He smiled but the whole time he had been on shift he was just feeling guilty that he had not told

''I…I have to be honest with you because I don't want to lie to you. You know that right? So please don't be angry I haven't told you yet….it was just that I was not sure what to tell you about it….all it is that when Genevieve went to see her friends it turned out that she used to sell drugs.'' Matt said.

Gabby looked down, feeling really sad and disappointed.

''Gabby. I know it is hard but I know that even though this is sad to hear, she stopped it and we can help her rebuild her future.'' Matt said then and slowly Gabby nodded a bit.

''I don't know. I want to be angry she probably did not choose for it. She never had a good youth so it probably the only choice she had.'' Gabby said then but she still felt a bit hurt that Matt had kept it from her.

''Genevieve asked me not to tell you, because she was scared to disappoint you.'' Matt explained then and Gabby nodded slowly. She was still a bit sad to hear that and that Matt had not told her that immediately but guessed that it had been hard on him too.

Gabby got ready for the day and Matt took a shower after which they went to the kitchen to have breakfast and make lunch for Genevieve.

''I…Matt told me you used to deal drugs and don't want to be angry with you, but I am just not sure what to think about it.'' Gabby said, trying not to sound too angry.

''Oh, great.'' Genevieve just said as she grabbed her bag, ready to walk out and go to school.

''Genevieve, it is fine.'' Matt tried to calm things down but she turned his way, angry.

''You told her while I asked you not to. Great, just awesome!'' Genevieve yelled angry and stormed out then, going to school.

Feeling bad, Matt sat down by the table, but he tried to feel upset. He knew he had to tell Gabby sometime and he was glad he had told her now, but he was a bit sad that Genevieve was so angry with him.

''hey, she will turn around. I am not mad. I am just…I don't know….I mean, I still want to be her guardian and have her here. I was just a bit shocked.''

''It will be fine.'' Gabby said with a little smile and they shared a kiss.

''I know. I mean…she might not always be easy to deal with but we will be good guardians.'' Matt said.

''It will be good.'' Gabby said, trying to get over the news that she had heard this morning and they shared another kiss.

Unsure she looked at Matt now because there was still something that she did want to do.

''Let's just check her room, to be sure…'' Gabby said. It was not that she did not trust Genevieve but now it seemed like she just wanted find out that she still had enough reason to trust her.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes…I just want to check.'' Gabby said and finally Matt nodded. Although they tried to stay away from her personal stuff as possible but they still took a look around. They felt a bit guilty about it but also knew that they had to check, just to feel better. They were sure that she had no drugs anymore but it would only let the trust in her grow.

But after they had looked around they had not found anything and they felt a lot better as they walked back to the kitchen, making dinner together. Matt set the table as Gabby finished dinner and they sat down by the table, when Genevieve came walking in and she was carrying a bunch of flowers that was so big that it looked ridiculous. Her head was barely showing over the enormous bunch of flowers.

''These are for you. Because I know you must be upset about what you heard about me and I can't blame you for being angry. I just want to promise you that I never used any drugs...and that I don't have any...and I want to thank you for taking me in.'' Genevieve said then as she tried to keep holding up the enormous bunch of flowers. Matt took it from her.

''Thank you so much...and we know that when you say you don't have anything to do with it anymore, that we should trust you.''

''Thank you.'' Gabby smiled as well. She knew the girl was really trying and tried not to be so angry anymore.

They had dinner altogether after which Genevieve went to her room. While Matt was watching the news, Gaby was putting the flowers in a vase. Suddenly somebody was standing behind her and he held up a pistol.

Shocked Gabby dropped the vase, the glass shattering on the floor.

''What do you want?'' She asked as she raised her hands.

''I am looking for the drugs.''

Gabby frowned. ''I don't have any and neither had my fiancé. There are no drugs here.''

''The girl has them!'' The boy said and Gabby shook her head. She was sure that Genevieve had no drugs, they would have found it.

She tried to reach her phone that was on the cupboard, trying to get some message to Antonio but as soon as she moved her hand to her phone.

The door to the kitchen opened and Matt walked in. The guy turned his way then and quickly Gabby grabbed her phone, taped the button to call Antonio and laid the phone away, hoping he would not hear the phone was calling.

''Go stand with her!'' The boy told Matt and Matt moved her way, her hands up as well.

''Where is the girl?''

''In her room.'' Matt said then.

''Call her.''

He still held Matt under gunpoint as Matt walked to the door. Matt opened the door as if he wanted to yell for Genevieve but then he suddenly turned around and tried to grab the pistol from his hand.

''Step back!'' The boy said then, fighting Matt off and Matt stepped back.

''Are you crazy?''

''I am not the one standing in the kitchen of a family with a gun...'' Matt said and Gabby bit her lip. She just wished that Matt wouldn't make him more angry.

''Walk away, you can still walk away from this and we can forget about this.'' Matt said then.

The boy seemed to be off guard for just a second.

Gabby took a quick glance to her phone and saw that Antonio had taken the phone.

''Put the gun down!'' She yelled loud, knew it would not help but hopefully Antonio would know it was serious.

''Walk away now, last chance.'' Matt said then and the boy shook his head, holding up the pistol.

Genevieve entered the kitchen, almost screaming when she saw the boy standing there, holding her guardians under gunpoint.

''Thom, what you doing here?'' She said then, trying not to cry and he pushed her towards Matt, holding Gabby under gunpoint.

''Give me the drugs, or she dies!'' He said then and Genevieve shook her head.

''Told you that I don't have anything!''

''You are lying!'' Thom said then.

''I am not.'' Genevieve said then and she tried to calm him down.

''Drugs, or I will shoot her.''

Genevieve shook her head, crying and Thom seemed to scared to shoot after all.

''Look man, you probably used some drugs and you know. I get it, you want those drugs, but there is nothing we can do to help you. Just put the gun down.''

Finally he lowered the gone for a second but caught Gabby's phone then.

''You, your phone is on!'' he suddenly yelled and pointed the pistol at Gabby.

Gabby just held up her hands and closed her eyes then, a tear streaming down her cheek because she was so scared.

The seconds seemed to last like hours before the gun went off.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt came back from shift and he felt bad about keeping Genevieve's past a secret from Gabby and he told her after all. Gabby was a bit shocked to hear this and even got a bit angry against her but also was sure that it would be fine and it was fine later, although the boy that got angry with her first showed up with a pistol now…and shot it.**

 **So yeah, Next chapter…what happened after the gun was shot? Is everybody all right and what will happen now?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! Sorry I teased you so much with the cliffhanger! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! It's a long one and a lot is happening and I look forward what you think.**

* * *

Gabby fell to the ground, but realizing that was not because the bullet had hit her. Two hands had pushed her out of the way and she had fallen aside.

''CPD, drop your weapon!'' She heard and finally she opened her eyes, saw Thom dropping his pistol and Antonio standing behind him.

Gabby sat up, a bit dazed from the fall when she suddenly saw Antonio looking beside her with big eyes.

Looking over she saw Genevieve sitting over Matt. Matt was grabbing his abdomen, blood soaking through his shirt.

''Oh god, Matt!'' Gabby screamed as she grabbed him.

''He pushed you out of the way!'' Genevieve said.

''Put pressure on it.'' She told Genevieve then as she jumped up to grab a cloth.

''Oh no I shot somebody!'' Thom said as Antonio had cuffed him and put him on one of the kitchen chairs with the cuffs.

''I need back up here. Man down, please sand an ambulance!'' Antonio said then.

''I am not sure what to do.'' Genevieve said and Gabby handed her the cloth.

''Just push it down as hard as you can.''

Gabby moved closer to him and hit him on the cheek, his eyes opening.

''You're hitting me…'' Matt mumbled.

''Yes…you have to stay with us.'' Gabby said then and Matt tried to keep looking at her.

''It hurts….''

''I know, but it is going to be fine.'' Gabby said.

''You did this!'' Genevieve said really angry and she got up, Gabby grabbing the cloth to put pressure on the wound.

She walked to Thom and Antonio grabbed her shoulder.

''don't.''

''I just shot somebody.'' Thom cried as he finally seemed to realize what he had done.

''Yes you did! You did this and you hurt my family!'' Genevieve yelled angry and Antonio held her, before she could attack the boy and make matters even worse.

''Antonio we really need that ambulance!'' Gabby yelled. Matt was still responding to her questions but she was just scared he was going to lose consciousness from blood loss.

''How far is the ambulance away?'' Antonio asked in the radio, trying to calm Genevieve down.''

''One minute away.'' Got responded. Gabby tried to rip his shirt off to see where the blood was exactly coming from.

''I think the bullet didn't hit the abdominal cavity…maybe it just hit a muscle…I can't really see.'' Gabby said, panicking.

Genevieve was just crying as Antonio was still holding her.

Finally the paramedics arrived and Gabby was holding his hand as they rushed to the hospital. Laura would come with Genevieve and Antonio would bring Thom to the police station.

Gabby looked as Matt was brought away in the ER, feeling so angry and sad about this happening. She just hoped he would be okay but she was so angry this had happened. She was not even sure who to blame. Should she blame Genevieve? Or Thom? Or herself.

Ugh, confused she sat down, just waiting for news on Matt when Genevieve came walking her way.

''Where is Matt?'' Genevieve asked scared and concerned.

''He is in emergency surgery. It should not be long.'' Gabby said but she hoped that she was right about that. Genevieve sat down beside her and they waited together, hoping that there would be news really soon.

Genevieve looked so sad and worried and Gabby tried ot be strong her for. She knew that Matt would get out well, he always did.

''Don't worry he is going to be fine.'' Gabby said and they waited together.

''I should… I should move out, shouldn't I? This was my fault.''

''It was your fault, but there is no reason to feel bad about it. He sneaked in and….it is not your fault.'' Gabby said. Although she was really upset about what happened she also knew that it was not Genevieve's fault, Somewhere she was sort of too blaming Genevieve for getting involved with Thom.

''You know, Matt will be fine. You know why I know that? Because he always gets through everything. One time he saved a baby and an iron beam fell on his head…but he pushed through and brought the baby to safety. We had to rush him to the hospital but he came out all right.''

''That is great.''

''This is no more but a scrap for him.'' Gabby said as she tried to comfort herself but also tried to make Genevieve feel better.

''He just came out of surgery, the bullet did not enter the abdominal cavity. We got the bullet out and sutured him up and he is just waking up now. If you like you can go see him.''

Gabby sighed relieved and Genevieve got up as well. They were brought to room where Matt just waking up from the surgery.

Matt was half awake in the bed.

''Oh babe…'' Gabby said happy when she saw and ran to the bed and they shared a kiss.

''I was so scared!'' She said, so happy to kiss her fiancé again.

''I should be fine.'' Matt said softly.

''How do you feel?'' Gabby asked concerned.

''I feel fine.'' He said then and Gabby didn't seem to believe him.

''You don't look so good.'' He said then.

''You look hella fine.'' Genevieve said and they all laughed.

''I am so sorry about what happened.'' She said sad then, feeling so bad she wanted to start crying, sad.

''Hey, look at me. I am not angry.'' Matt said then and finally Genevieve showed a small smile.

''I am sorry it happened though.''

''I am going to kick you if you say sorry one more time.'' Matt promised her, although he was still falling asleep so it did not seem that believable and she just smiled.

''We are sleeping with Laura and Antonio tonight while they are taking a look in our apartment how Thom could have sneaked in.'' Gabby said as she caressed his hand but when she looked he was asleep.

''Let's go.'' Gabby smirked and she and Genevieve left then, both of them a bit scared after what had happened, but knew they would get through this as a family.

One day later

Antonio walked into the hospital, glad when he saw Matt sitting up and laughing with Gabby over breakfast.

''Hey, how are you feeling?''

''Better…lots of painkillers. I feel good.'' Matt said then.

''When do you get to leave?''

''Tomorrow.'' Matt smiled and Antonio sat down.

''I just really need to talk to you two. After this I am not so sure if the judge is still going to grant you guardianship. Not because you have been bad with caring for her but…if Thom goes to court, it will come out that Genevieve used to deal drugs and she will go to juvenile court.''

''So cover it up.'' Matt said and Antonio shrugged.

''I can't just do that.'' Antonio said. ''You know that.''

''Right, but she is a part of the family now and I don't want to lose her next week.'' Matt said. ''What about you Gabby?''

''I…I don't want to lose her.'' Gabby said.

''You know. I am not all too sure if it is a good idea to keep this girl with you.'' Antonio said then.

Gabby looked down, knew that her brother had a point.

''No, I still want to be her guardian.'' Matt suddenly said.

''Matt, we should overthink it ma-'' Antonio said.

''No way. I am not giving up on this girl. She has a bad past…and this was bad…but I am not ready to give up on her yet.'' Matt said. Antonio just shook his head and left him and Gabby alone then.

''Just think about it.''

''We will.'' Gabby said as she moved closer to Matt.

''In pain?'' She asked concerned.

''No…I mean…I see this beautiful angel. Totally drugged.'' He smirked cheesy and she kissed him on his forehead.

''Gosh, why did you have to put me out of the way?''

''Otherwise you would have been hit…and I didn't want you to get hurt. You are my everything.'' He said then and she smiled.

''You sound so drugged.''

''I am.'' Matt smiled and they just sat together. She was so happy he was going to be okay and that their family would be able to go home safely after a bit.

''So…you want to give up on guardianship?'' He asked concerned.

''If you can still do it, then so can I.'' Gabby said then and she held his hand and kissed it.

''You have to be honest with me. If you can't do it, just tell be because I don't want to decide that for you.'' He said softly.

''No I know, but I am sure. We will make a good family with the three of us.'' She said and they shared a kiss.

''I was so scared about losing you.'' She admitted then.

''I have been through worse…right?'' Matt smiled as he was whispering, caressing the side of her face.

''Maybe, but you had me concerned.''

''Well, I am that you are doing fine…and I was lucky. But it was good.'' Matt said and they shared a short kiss.

''Just rest, it will make you feel better.'' She said then and she sat by him as he fell asleep.

Hopefully their family would not be broken up.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt was shot while he pushed Gabby out of the way but Antonio was there in time and had the guy. Matt survived it all and Genevieve is feeling really bad about the situation. Gabby and Matt still want to be guardians even though Matt seems to be more sure than Gabby is. Is it really going to be okay? And will Antonio still allow Matt and Gabby to be guardians after this?**

 **Next chapter, Gabby and Matt have a big talk about the future and Genevieve is scared she is going to be put out of the family.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! It's a long one and a lot is happening and I look forward what you think.**

 **1 day later**

Gabby walked into the hospital, so happy that she got to take Matt home. Finally it seemed like things were getting a bit better. Hopefully they could finally start to grow as a family now there was not so much to worry about anymore.

She walked to the room he had been staying in and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed and ready to go.

''Hey babe, how are you feeling?'' She asked concerned and he kissed her on top of his head.

''Allright, bit sore but happy to go home.'' He smiled and she helped him get up. He was walking slowly as he was just sore and tired. It hurt and they got his discharge papers before walking to the car.

''Genevieve did not want to come?'' Matt asked as he had hoped to see her. She had not been here to visit him yesterday while he had hoped to see her yesterday. He just wanted to know if she was okay after this had happened.

Gabby helped him sit down in the car because his stomach was stills sore and sitting down hurt but he was just excited to go home. Even though he was still angry at Thom for doing this to them, he just wanted to get it over it. He just wanted to be a family and no longer having to worry about legal matters.

At home she helped him out of the car and they walked inside to the elevator and to the apartment where they lived. They got inside in the hallway that was close to the kitchen.

''Home, at last.'' Matt smiled as he walked inside. Gabby had obviously cleaned around. The flowers that Genevieve had brought them were on the table now in a different vase.

''Just fall down on the couch and sleep, you need to rest, that is the best for you.'' She said and he sat down on the couch, Gabby taking all the stuff but as she walked away he walk to the kitchen, making sure that there was no more blood in the kitchen, but it was all gone and clean now.

''I cleaned it all up.'' He heard behind him then and he kissed Gabby again, laying down on the couch then.

''I have to go to the police station, but just rest up this afternoon…'' Gabby said and they shared a kiss and Matt fell asleep then, tried to sleep. But as soon as he laid down he did fall asleep, the big wound on his stomach still draining energy from him.

Later on he woke up, still tired and sore but wanted to see Genevieve. He knocked on the door to her bedroom and walked in, slowly, saw that she was studying at the desk.

Matt walked into her bedroom, slumping down on the bed then because walking hurt him.

''Oh, you are home!'' Genevieve smiled happy when she saw he sat down and carefully hugged him.

''How are you feeling.''

''Decent.'' Matt smiled as he was happy to see her. She sat down by the desk again but turned his way on the chair.

''Where were you yesterday, I had expected you to come by too.'' Matt said then. Genevieve nodded and shrugged.

''I…I am sorry. I just had to do some homework…and I…I don't know.''

''It is fine…I am just worried because you were not there.''

''it's fine. I am just a bit shaken about what happened and I feel guilty you got shot.'' She said and she looked down.

''hey, I told you not to feel guilty about that. It is not your fault. I just want to get this whole mess over with so we can be a real family.'' Matt smiled and finally she started to smile as well.

''So you are really not mad at me?''

''Not at all. Besides, I am fine, it is just going to be a scar.'' Matt said.

''Chicks dig scars…'' Genevieve winked. ''Gabby won't be able to resist you anymore.''

They smirked together and Matt was just hoping she would not feel guilty anymore.

Matt was thinking about something they could do bond as a family and he figured there had to be something they could do for Gabby and they could do together.

''I have got an idea, why don't we make dinner. I mean I am going to sit down and you get to make it.'' Matt said and Genevieve nodded.

''That sounds like a good idea, you will have to tell me what to do.''

''Yes, that will be sorted out.'' He said and they walked to the kitchen together. He still walked with his hand on the dressing, the wound hurting and he was happy when he could sit down at the kitchen table.

''Are you sure you are okay?''

''Yeah, let's just start.'' Matt smiled, biting through the pain. It was nice to spend some time like this so they could bond.

She chatted about everything at school while Matt told her what to do. He had no idea what they were supposed to be doing and scared that it didn't go as it should, but they were having fun, even though the kitchen turned out in such a mess.

''I am scared that I am going to have to leave you.'''

''You won't, I am sure the judge won't decide for you having to go somewhere else.'

''How do you know for sure?'' Genevieve asked concerned.

''Because the judge knows how bad me and Gabby and want to be your guardians and I am sure that he knows you need a steady home front. ''

''I hope so.'' Genevieve smiled.

''What happened here?!'' Gabby yelled, it looks like a bomb exploded. Matt and Genevieve were sitting at the kitchen table, going through one of the cookbooks Gabby kept in the kitchen. There were groceries and bowls and mess everywhere.

''We tried to cook.'' Genevieve said.

''I see that you tried.'' Gabby smirked. ''Genevieve you should be studying…and Matt you should be in bed, resting.''

''But I was bored.'' Genevieve said .

''And I was bored too!'' Matt said.

''Back to bed, back to the desk and I should be cleaning the kitchen and making dinner.'' Gabby said and Genevieve got up. Matt still sat at the kitchen table.

''You have to go to bed to rest up so you will recover quicker.'' She said as she rubbed over his shoulders and kissed him on his head.

''I caught a bullet for you, you can't tell me what to do!'' He laughed but got up ten, slowly, trying not to pull the stitches. She walked with him to the bedroom and as he sat down on the edge of the bed, she just wanted to make sure that the wound was okay and it was time to change the dressings.

''You just want to get me out of my clothes.'' Matt said as she pulled up the shirt, rolling the bandage of his stomach. The dressing was over the wound and when she carefully got it off, looking at the stitches on his stomach.

''You know, you will always have a argument now about loving me, not many people can say that they caught a bullet for their love.'' Gabby smiled as she disinfected the area and put dressing over it again, wrapping it up in bandage and they shared a kiss, both so happy they came out of this pretty okay.

Matt curled up in bed then, napping a bit for dinner because he was tired and his stomach was hurting. Finally he fell asleep again, hoping that the pain in his stomach would go away soon.

''Hey, Genevieve, do you want to have dinner?'' Gabby asked softly then as she walked to the girl's room.

''Sure, what about Matt.''

''He is finally resting, as he should, so I am not going to wake him up.'' Gabby said then and Genevieve nodded.

''I am glad he is doing so good, even if he is tired….''

''He is being a tough man. But he needs his sleep too.'' Gabby smiled and Genevieve nodded.

Together they enjoyed the chicken with salad.

''I am slowly getting some friends.'' Genevieve smiled then. ''I know…I am not always easy to deal with but thank you so much taking me in…''

''Of course. We are happy to have you here.'' Gabby smiled and they talked about more, bonding and Gabby was really sure now that she really wanted to keep Genevieve in their home.

Matt was looking from the hallway, he had just woken up. It was so great that Gabby and Genevieve were bonding and he did not want to interrupt it.

''I am not hungry, but I am just going to grab my medication, enjoy girl's night.'' Matt said as he grabbed the medication from the kitchen.

''Hey, I will just change the dressings again.'' She said then and Genevieve waited for her in the kitchen.

Gabby changed the dressing of his wound and smiled then.

''I am sure now…I want to be her guardian.''

''Me too.'' Matt said and they shared a kiss.

 **NOTE: Matt came home and was happy to be home but he was a bit concerned because Genevieve had not been there at the hospital and was also not there picking him up and when he talked to her it turned out she was still feeling guilty but they bonded over some failed cooking then and Gabby made dinner later and bonded with Genevieve, both of them sure they really don't want to lose the girl.**

 **Next chapter, a few days later and the judge finally tells if they get to keep Genevieve.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! It's finally happening and I look forward to hear what you think.**

* * *

 **A few day later**

Matt and Gabby dressed up. Matt was getting into his suit while she put on a dress as they had to go to court today to hear about Genevieve's fate.

''Matt you should wear a belt.'' She said then because he had lost of lot of weight. Both of them had, the last few days they had hardly been able to eat because they were worried about losing the girl that they had grown attached too.

''it hurts the scar.'' He said as the wound from the shooting as still sore.

''Oh, it still hurts?'' She asked a bit annoyed as she held up his belt.

''Yes I am still a bit sore.'' Matt said angry. All of them were so tense and instead of staying calm while they waited, they just got angry at each other.

''Sorry Matt.'' Gabby said a bit scared because he was suddenly so angry.

''Sorry…Gabby I didn't want you yell at you…I am just nervous.'' He said then and she nodded.

''me too.''

They shared a hug and they really hoped that today they would be the legal guardians of Genevieve. It would be heartbreaking to lose the girl today because they are growing closer and closer.

They walked to the kitchen, where Genevieve was making breakfast.

''Hey, wow, you are making breakfast for us?'' Gabby smiled.

''Yeah…might be the last breakfast for us together…figured I had to make it for you.'' She said with a smile but tears welled up in her eyes then.

''Hey, don't say that. It is really sweet of you but this will not be the last breakfast. I am sure about that.''

''I am scared I have to go away today.'' She said and she tried not to cry.

Gabby hugged the girl and Matt wrapped his arms around the two girls as well.

''Family hug. We are coming back as a family. I am sure.'' Gabby said then and she rubbed Genevieve's tears of her cheeks as they were streaming now. They both felt so bad that the girl was so sad about being separated from the family.

They had breakfast together, all of them scared about what was going to happen now that the judge would give them more information about the guardianship. They knew that they could lose her today and with the recent shooting in their home they were scared that that would make it harder to keep her with them but they also hoped that it would still turn out fine.

As they were walking to the court, Gabby was surprised when Genevieve suddenly took his hand and Matt laid his arm around her shoulder.

She was so scared that she would have to go to a foster family and end up in the system instead of staying with the people she had grown attached too and she trusted.

They made their way to their seats and just sat there, waiting. All of them were a bit scared for what was going to come but still tried to keep believing that everything would be fine and that they would festive that they were officially a family from tonight on.

The judge started talking and Matt and Gabby were holding hands, pinching their hands together and while he kept talking about all of the information about the case. All they wanted to hear was the sentence that finally came after a while.

''hereby I declare Matthew Alan Casey and Gabriela Maria Dawson as Genevieve Andrew's legal guardians.'' The judge said then and Gabby hugged Genevieve, so happy that they got to be the guardians of this girl. That they could make sure that her life would be so much better form now on and they were so happy.

Genevieve smiled, so happy that she got to stay with the people she trusted now.

A little later they walked outside, all three of them so happy and relieved.

''So do I need to call you dad and mom now?''

''No, you don't have to call me dad, you will make me feel old.'' Matt smirked and she laughed.

''but you are old.'' She said and he shook his head.

''I am not old!'' Matt huffed.

''What are you like….38?'' Genevieve smirked.

''32!'' Matt said and Gabby was laughing behind him, thought it was really funny that she was guessing him so much older but they laughed it off then and went home, getting changed again and went to Molly's then, where Matt and Gabby knew that all the others from the firehouse were arranging a little surprise for Genevieve.

''Welcome to the family Genevieve!'' Herrmann said excited as she was so happy that Matt and Gabby had gotten guardianship over the girl and that she was joining the family. She smiled as she saw all of the decoration they had put up for her and even the big sign that said welcome to the family.

A little overwhelmed she walked tot eh bar and got a soda from Gabby.

She felt so welcome for the first time in her life and saw Eva sitting by the table then and she sat down beside the girl. Now it was sure that Eva would be her cousin she sat down, wanting to make up with her.

''Looks like I am going to stay for a while.'' Genevieve said as she sat down next to Eva.

Eva looked at her, not really saying anything.

''I saw that that singer is coming to Chicago. Maybe we can go together?'' Genevieve asked then and finally Eva smiled at Genevieve.

''Dad says I am too young to go to a concert.'' Eva sulked then.

''Well I will be 17 by that time…so maybe he will let you go.'' Genevieve said and Eva nodded.

''That sounds good.''

''I am so happy they are finally bonding.'' Antonio sighed to Gabby and she nodded.

Matt standing with the guys, enjoying the time with them.

''So you are a daddy now.'' Kelly said.

''no, I am not her dad…''

''But you look like a dad.'' Kelly smirked as Matt keeping an eye on Genevieve. He was just hoping that he could he could be a good guardian, even though he knew he was not a dad.

''So when are you coming back to work?'' Herrmann asked as he was wondering when Matt came back.

''We are traveling to the cabin tomorrow, hoping to bond just a bit more as a family and so I can fully recover, starting to run around the lake again. But I will be back upcoming Thursday.''

A little later, after having a great night together they went for him.

''I am so happy, thank you for taking me in.'' Genevieve said then. She hugged Gabby and Matt and was so happy.

Things were finally looking up again and Matt and Gabby shared a kiss as she walked away. It was different way of a family for them. But they still had a family and they were both sure that it would only get better now.

They walked ot the bedroom and when he laid on

''Matt, I want a baby with you too.'' She said then and he smiled back.

''I want a baby with you too…but it is a big decision now that we are caring for Genevieve….we should talk about it at the cabin…clear our heads…think about it…''

Gabby nodded and they shared another kiss, laying down and cuddling, ready to build a family, with Genevieve and together.

* * *

 **NOTE: So the judge has decided that Genevieve gets to stay with the family and they are so happy that they get to keep her! But Matt and Gabby also still want to expend their family with their own baby although they still need to think about that.**

 **Next chapter, the new family travels to the cabin and a big misunderstanding threatens to rip the new family apart.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A few day later**

The family was at the cabin, trying to grow closer.

''I am a bit concerned, she was so happy to join the family but now she seems to be closing down.'' Matt said as he got the plates ready.

''I know, but maybe she just needs to get adjusted to the whole situation.''

''Maybe we can grow closer, that is why we are here. We should go kayaking today.''

''She probably won't like it.''

''Well, we are going to kayak.'' Matt shrugged and they put brunch on the table and had brunched together.

''So there are some kayaks here….I figured we will go out for a paddle after eating.'' Matt said then and Genevieve rolled her eyes.

''It is cold, I really don't want to go kayaking. Also, I don't have any reception here on my phone. This place is a shithole.'' She said as she stuffed a sandwich in her mouth.

''Well, maybe it is nice not have reception for the time? Enjoy the time together here instead of texting all day long?'' Matt said.

''Sure. It's just hella annoying.'' She sighed as she grabbed some food and walked outside then, finishing breakfast there. Matt wanted to get up and discipline her but Gabby grabbed his sleeve.

''Just let it go for once, you will only make her more angry.''

''Well, we are still her family…and when we want to do somethi-''

''Matt she is a teenager. She hates everything.'' Gabby shrugged.

''No, we are going to kayak. She better adjust. She is part of the family now.'' Matt said strict.

A little later they grabbed the kayaks and Gabby was not too excited to get onto the cold water either as it was so cold.

''Come on, we are going to kayak, it will be fun!'' Matt said then and Genevieve and Gabby were not all too excited about Matt plans to go kayaking. They were carrying one double kayak together while Matt was holding a single one and they put them in the water.

''Why are we doing this?'' Genevieve asked then, sighing.

''Cause it will be fun!'' Matt said as he prepared the kayak. ''We get to do something fun and bond as family.''

''It's hella cold.'' She said then and shivered. ''The water must be hella cold too.''

''It will be fun.'' Gabby said, going along with what Matt wanted and she helped Genevieve sit down, sitting down herself in the double kayak as well.

They made their was onto the river and as Matt looked back, it finally seemed like both of the girls were smiling as well.

''Matt, I don't like this turn, can we go back and turn the other way?'' Gabby said then. The water was shallow and it was just a curve in the river.

''no we will be fine, there is a really nice stream around the curve here.'' He said then.

Suddenly their kayak rolled over and Gabby and Genevieve fell into the cold water.

''Gabs, Gen, are you alright?'' Matt asked concerned as he paddled there was and they climbed out of the water, onto the kayak .

''The water is hella cold!'' Genevieve complained and Gabby nodded.

''I could really use a hot shower.''

Slowly they made their way back to the cabin, Genevieve walking in front of them, seemingly angry about something.

''What is wrong.''

''I told you I didn't want to kayak.'' Genevieve said upset.

Inside Gabby showered while Genevieve was still angry, showering after while Matt sat on the edge of the bed.

''I thought it would be fun to do something together.'' Matt sulked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

''It was a good idea.'' She said as she kissed him on his cheek.

''By the way….about that baby…we were still going to talk about that, right?'' He said as he held her hand and pinched it.

''Yeah, I want to have a baby.''

''Maybe it will be easier to deal with a baby than with a teenager.'' Matt said. ''I know I will never fully be her dad but I feel like I am failing so hard.''

''You will be fine. Both with Genevieve and with our baby.''

Genevieve was standing in the doorway, looking hurt.

''Do you want me to be gone? Do you want to start your own family?'' She asked hurt.

''No, no not at all.'' Matt said then and Gabby shook her head.

''We just want a baby of our own, but that does not mean you have to go.'' She said then and she felt bad Genevieve seemed so hurt.

''Gabby and I have been talking about having a baby for a longer time now. We still wanted to talk about it with you. It won't change anything. '' Matt explained.

''Even if we do get a child of our own, it won't change anything in us being your guardians. Maybe in the long run we can even adopt you, if you would ever want that.'' Gabby said and she nodded.

''But if you want us to wait…we can talk about it.'' Matt said then but Genevieve shook her head.

''No, it is okay. I am sure you will be great parents. You are being great to me…and that the family will only get better and bigger.'' She finally said then. Maybe she had been wrong thinking that she would be the only one. It was not that strange that they wanted a baby. They were a young couple that was in love and they would be great parents, also for a little baby.

''Maybe it will be fun, having a younger brother or sister, sort off.'' Genevieve smiled then.

''Well, we are nog saying we will have a baby really soon, but we just want you to know, that we would love to have a baby.''

Genevieve nodded and smiled then.

''I am sure you are going to be great parents for a little baby and I would love to be a big sister.'' She said then and they all had dinner on the porch, having the grill on and enjoy the view from the cabin.

''I am going to take a walk around.'' Genevieve said then.

''okay, but stay around the cabin, it is dark and I don't want you to get lost.'' Gabby said and Genevieve nodded before walking away. A little later they saw her sitting on the small pier by the water and from afar they could smoking as her cigarette lit up.

''We told her to quit.'' Gabby said then.

''I know…but she is a teenager. If we get really strict we will end up pushing her away.'' Gabby said.

''So what for the night? We should do something nice.'' She said then.

''I took something.'' He said as he walked away and a little later he came walking back with a board game.

''What brings a family more together than a nice board game?'' Matt said as he held up the monopoly and as he got the fire going, Gabby was setting up the table for the game, putting some snacks and drinks there as well.

''Genevieve, game!'' He yelled before walking inside.

Genevieve joined them again and they started playing the game.

''Ready?'' Gabby said as she divided the money.

''I never lost a game of monopoly.'' Genevieve said then. 'Maybe it was because my aunt was drug- well I just never lost.''

''Well neither have I ever lost a game….although I will let Gabby win from time to time.''

Gabby hit him against his shoulder and they continued playing, Matt taking the lead.

''You were cheating! You moved when we were looking away!'' Gabby said then.

''I didn't!'' Matt said.

''Ugh why are you always winning!'' Gabby said angry and Matt raised his hands.

''it's a game, I just want to win.'' Mat said then, smiling because he was winning. He loved to be winning.

''I want to win too, you must be cheating!'' Genevieve said angry.

''I am not.''

It was her turn then and she threw really bad, going to jail and Matt bought something else and Genevieve shook her head then.

''Looks like you are going to lose.''

''I hate losing!'' She said angry and she hit the board from the bottom on one side, causing it to fly up and flip as she walked off.

''Oh yeah, what brings the family more together than a board game…'' Gabby sighed as she started cleaning it up. He just sighed.

''We might all be a bit too fanatically.'' Gabby smirked and Matt walked outside.

Genevieve was standing outside, smoking and he wanted to say something about she as they still wanted her to stop but realized that it would only make her more angry.

''You are crowned winner of the monopoly game.'' Matt said then and Genevieve chuckled.

''Sorry, I don't like losing.''

''it is fine. I once hit my sister with the board itself cause I didn't want to lose. Oh, Gabby once hit her brother with the box. Maybe we are not the kind of family that should be playing board games together.''

''or Kayak.'' She laughed then and they walked back inside again.

''I…heard you say you are feel like you are failing with uhm…raising me so to say. Well, I have to admit I am so cranky sometimes and I am not giving you an easy job…and I will promise I will try to listen a bit better…and uhm…I really appreciate you are trying to let us grow closer. I am sorry I am making it so hard. Just, you are not failing.'' She said then, mostly to Matt but also to Gabby.

''It is fine, we all just have to get adjusted to each other.'' Gabby smiled then.

''I appreciate that a hella lot.'' Matt smirked then.

''Please don't, you are starting to sound like a real dad, it's not cool.'' Genevieve laughed and all of them laughed.

They sat back all together, not playing any board games but just spending some time together.

A little later they all went to bed, Matt and Gabby cuddling.

''You know what I love? I love not having any reception so my phone never rings and I can have full attention for you.'' Matt smiled and they shared a kiss.

''Well, I feel the same, but remember that Genevieve is a bit younger and that she is used to being reachable, everywhere, always.''

''I know…I know it sounds stupid but sometimes I don't realize that she is not an adult yet and that she is so much younger than me. I am not used to having a teen 'daughter' to take care off.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''I know, I am still getting used to it well. It is not suddenly having a teenager to deal with.''

''We will figure it out.'' He smiled and they shared a kiss, falling asleep, knew it was not going to be easy to live with a teenager, but also happy they could provide her a loving family.

* * *

 **NOTE: So the new family is at the cabin now and are trying to grow closer and matt is trying to bring them closer with activities but instead they are not growing closer at all and Matt and Gabby talk and also said that they want to have their own baby, making Genevieve insecure but she also liked the idea then and although they still have a lot of figuring out to do as a new family, they are also happy together.**

 **Next chapter, the family tries to adjust a bit more to each other while Matt and Gabby try to figure out how to be her guardians and Genevieve also tries to be more open to them.**

 **Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! I look forward to hear what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A few day later**

Gabby and Genevieve were chatting and giggling as they were doing each other's nails. It had started out with a joke but now they were actually doing their nails. Matt walked by and frowned then as he was grabbing his fishing gear together.

''Don't worry I can always do yours after!'' Genevieve said.

''Oh no thanks. I am going to exclude myself from the beauty farm and go fishing.'' He said and he walked out then.

Genevieve and Gabby chuckled. They were just happy about bonding and Gabby loved spending some time with the girl. They were growing closer together and although Gabby also knew she would never probably be accepted by Genevieve as her full mom, she was just so happy that they were getting closer.

''We should totally get him back for kayaking.'' Gabby smirked as she was concentrating to put the small gems on Genevieve's nails.

''That sounds like a plan.'' Genevieve smirked then as they finished doing their nails, grabbing a cup of tea then.

''I still want to get him back though.'' Gabby smirked and Genevieve nodded.

''I got an idea.'' She smirked then ''how about we make him get wet clothes this time?'' Gabby smirked then and Genevieve nodded excited.

They were doing some more make up stuff and Genevieve just couldn't stop smiling, feeling so girly.

''You know I always saw girls doing this with their friend on TV and I never thought I would do it.''

''Well, it is fun.'' Gabby smiled. ''I am glad you like it.''

Most 16 year olds would be doing this with their friends and having fun but Gabby realized she had never done this before but she really seemed to enjoy it now. Matt and Gabby just hoped that now she was enrolled in school again she would make some friends soon and actually have a normal teenage live.

''I feel like….you are not just my guardian….but you are also becoming one my best friend….'' Genevieve said then and it made Gabby blush and It made her feel so happy. Even though she wished she could be more of a real mom for her, it was also a that she was barely 12 years older than Genevieve, which made her feel like she could never be a real mom for her, but her best friend would be good and as long as Genevieve had somebody she trusted and found comfort in when she needed, Gabby didn't care if Genevieve wanted to call her her guardian, mom or best friend.

''Genevieve if you ever need to talk about anything, you know I am here for you, okay?'' Gabby said then and the girl nodded.

''Thank you, that means a lot.'' She smiled then, meaning it because nobody had ever said that before. As they continued their beauty farm, they also plotted a plan to get back on Matt after getting them to kayak.

Hours later, Matt was walking back to the cabin with the fishing gear when Genevieve came running his way, upset.

''Matt, come, please!'' Genevieve said upset as she dragged him in the dock that went into the lake.

''Gabby fell in the water but I can't help her out.'' Genevieve cried and matt looked over the water puzzled as he did not see her, maybe she was just under the dock.

''Gabby?!'' He yelled over the water, wanting to climb down on the dock to look in the weather when he suddenly felt four hands in his back and he heard Gaby laughing as he tumbled in the water.

The girls shared a high five and were still laughing, waiting for Matt to come up out of the water again and get angry but instead the ripples in the water faded away and it all went flat again.

''Matt!'' Gabby screamed panicked as he was really in the water for too long. He should have been up to breath a long time ago now. Her lip started to shake. Gosh it had been so stupid to prank him like this, what if he got injured in falling in the lake?! They had no idea how deep it was! This had been so stupid.

She laid down on her stomach, trying to see if she could see Matt in the dark water.

''Matt!'' She screamed, panicking and wasn't sure if she should jump in after him when a hand suddenly grabbed hers out of the water and she screamed, Matt coming out of the water then, laughing loud and Gabby just sighed relieved but was so angry that he had done this to them. She knew he just backfired the joke but she was still so angry about it as well.

Matt climbed back on the dock, shivering because it was cold in the lake but smirking then. He had swum under the dock after falling in and waited until they were getting upset, but he felt a bit bad new, knew that Gabby had really been concerned.

''Babe, sorry, sorry Genevieve. I know it was mean to backfire your joke. But you two totally earned it too.'' Matt said then and carefully the two girls smiled again. He walked inside the house so he could get a shower and warm up again.

Matt was in the shower, Gabby so relieved he was fine, although he turned out to be fine, but she really had been worried there for a while. He came walking out of the bedroom, getting his hair dry with the towel and smiled at her.

''Well that was funny.''

''Matt I was terrified.''

''Well you started the prank.'' Matt smirked.

''True, you looked hilarious though when you fell in.'' She smirked and he laughed as well, getting dressed.

''I am the lake monstaah!'' He yelled a she lifted her up, tickling her and she smirked, kissing him then. They shared another kiss again and they made dinner then, having dinner all together, sad that they had to go home tomorrow because they were having such a great time, but it was time to go back to work and Genevieve back to school. It was great they had had some days of to have some time together as a family after all the stressful time with the trials and the doubt about the guardianship.

The big foldable chair he always sat in while camping was there are well and Gabby and Genevieve looked at each other with a smile.

A little later, they all walked to sit around the bonfire and Matt pulled the chair closer, sitting down in it then and it started to fold in, Matt being stuck now and confused and angry he tried to get up but fell down with the chair still stuck on him. Genevieve chocked on her drink from laughing, so entertained with a prank finally working out now and Gabby was crying with tears streaming down her cheek.

''How about you help me out instead of just giggling like goats!'' Matt laughed then and they helped him out. Grumbling but also laughing cause they had finally gotten him he fixed the chair and sat down into it. They sat together be the fire, making smores and knew that they were going back to Chicago tomorrow.

''I loved this time together, it was good.'' Matt said then and Genevieve nodded.

''it was hella fun.'' She smirked.

Matt and Gabby exchanged a look, smiling and laughing because she wouldn't stop saying hella, but it was also great and funny, happy that the family was bonding and they were sure it was going to work out.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Gabby and Genevieve are just happy with having some fun with makeup and nail polish and bonding together as they were talking and Gabby promised to always be there. But then they also plotted something to do to Matt to get him back for doing the kayaking with them and they threw him in the water but he fooled them but later got him good. The family is sure it will work out, but will it?**

 **Next chapter, the family tries to adjust to working as a family and daily life**

 **Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! I look forward to hear what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A few day later**

Matt was glad when he came home and laid down on the couch, grabbing his favorite pillow and falling asleep, finally being able to nap. Gabby came back from groceries and smiled as she saw he was home as well, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over him, walking to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

Suddenly the front door burst open again and Genevieve came walking in, dancing around as she had her headphones in and Matt sat up, rubbing through his eyes because he was so tired and had to wake up so abruptly.

She threw her back on the ground, dancing around and saw him looking then.

''Oh, sorry.''

''All good.'' Matt said then as it was good to see her happy.

''I am going out now.''

''To do what?''

''Stuff.'' She frowned. ''not any of your business.''

''I would like to know where you hang out. Besides, don't you have any homework?'' He asked then. ''And then there also are the chores you still have to do.''

''Look, you are not my dad.'' She said then as she shrugged. ''I do what I want.''

''As long as you are living with me and Gabby we expect you to do your best in school.'' Matt said strict as he sat up.

''I just came back from school. I have been there for 8 hours I really don't want to spend more hours today on it.''

''I just came back from 24 hour shift after which I did 8 more hours of constructing.'' He said as he picked up her bag and pushed it back in her arms. ''Welcome to the grown up life.''

''What, you want a medal now?'' She asked snarky.

''Go make the homework.'' Matt said strict and when she wanted to walk towards her bedroom he coughed.

''In the kitchen, as we told you.''

With a big sigh she walked to the kitchen, as they wanted to make her homework and angry she sat down by the kitchen table. The only reason they wanted her to do it here so they could make sure she was actually doing it and she hated that they didn't seem to trust her.

Gabby looked concerned as she was staring at the books, tears in her eyes.

''I don't get it. it is hard and everybody seems to understand it except for me. I just feel stupid!'' She said upset as looked at her books, hands in her hair and softly she started to sob then. Gabby sat down beside her and laid her hand on Genevieve's back.

''hey, listen to me. You are not stupid. I get it, it is hard to deal with school after not going there for a long time…but you will get it….what is the subject?'' Gabby asked then.

''Spanish.'' Genevieve sniffed.

''Well, haven't you hit the jackpot with me.'' Gabby smirked. ''Come, I will go over it with you.''

Genevieve nodded relieved and Gabby grabbed some tea for the both of them, sitting down with her then. As they had finished everything Gabby wanted to make dinner and it was very late, but Matt walked in then.

''You know what, let's go out for dinner.'' Matt said then and Gabby looked a bit unsure but he nodded.

''it is fine. I got some extra money for contracting.'' He said softly as Genevieve walked away to get ready for going out. Gabby kissed him on his cheek.

''She is concerned she is not going to make it in school. I helped her with her homework.''

''That is good. I am sure she can do it.'' Matt said.

''She hasn't done her chores yet though.'' Gabby said.

''Ah well, she can do them tomorrow, or after dinner. I am glad she did her homework. That is something.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded. They left the restaurant then and sat down together.

In the restaurant they were enjoying dinner but Genevieve kept looking at a table full of girls on the other side of the restaurant, probably friends, having dinner together. Gabby saw her looked and felt sorry for the girl because she still hadn't really made any friends at school since she had joined only now and all the girls had already made friends and most of them didn't seem to accept her.

''Hey, I was thinking, why don't you join a sport you like? You could meet people that like the same things as you do.'' Gabby said concerned.

''I don't like sport.'' Genevieve shrugged, looking away from the girls then.

''Well there has to be something you like.'' Matt shrugged. ''Maybe it is not a sport, maybe something else.''

''I don't know.'' She shrugged then.

''Well, it would be good for you. I am sure about that.'' Gabby said and finally she nodded.

''All the other girls have boyfriends and friends and I have nobody.'' She mumbled.

''Well you have us. You always have us and I know I am not your boyfriend or any of your girlfriends…but you are not alone. Just know that.'' Matt said.

''I didn't get a boyfriend until after high school, it is not important.'' Gabby said then.

''I can't imagine, you are so pretty.''

''Well, I was busy getting good grades and now with boys and they didn't like me because of that, but it all turned out fine. Don't worry about that boyfriend.'' Gabby said then and finally Genevieve nodded and smiled and they finished dinner, going home then.

''I didn't do my chores.'' Genevieve said then as she looked around the house.

''You can do them tomorrow.'' Gabby said then but she shook her head.

''No, I want to get them done.'' She said then and went to the kitchen to do her chores there.

''Sometimes she kicks and yells at everything, then she just does it.'' Matt said in disbelief.

''Guess that is part of being a teenager.'' Gabby smiled and they watched some TV together before going to bed as well. In bed they cuddled together.

''We are looking after a teenage girl…and sometimes that makes me feel so old.'' Matt smirked softly.

''I know what you mean.'' Gabby said as she laid against him.

''I am not sure what to do sometimes…I just want her to feel good and make friends.''

''She is a nice girl…when she feels like it. I am sure she can make friends.'' Gabby said then and they shared a kiss.

''I had expected that we would be dealing with diapers now, not with homework.''

''Yeah….but the diapers will still come someday.'' Gabby promised and he nodded and they kissed again. They cuddled up together, both of them still trying to get used to dealing with having a teenager in their home they had to look after, but slowly and steadily they knew it would be okay.

* * *

 **NOTE: So the new family is trying to get used to living together and as Genevieve is still a stubborn teenager it does not always go well but they also knew she is still insecure, but hope that she will get friends soon while Matt and Gabby are still trying to find out how to deal with the teenager.**

 **Next chapter, Matt asks some advice from Herrmann about trying to be a good guardian while Gabby and Genevieve look for a sport for her.**

 **Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! I look forward to hear what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A few weeks later**

* * *

''Hey, Herrmann...can I just talk to you for a second?'' Casey asked then and Herrmann nodded and they walked to the conference room, Herrmann sitting down on the table as Casey was standing in front of him.

''So, what is it?'' Herrmann asked as Casey seemed a bit a unsure.

''I just want to ask you...how do you deal with the teenagers in your home?''

''Ah, having trouble with Genevieve.'' Herrmann asked concerned.

''Look, I don't want to say she is trouble, but she is a bit hard to deal with form time to time and I know it is part of being a teenager, but I am not sure what I can do about it because if I get mad she will only get more angry.''

''Yes, I know. They are teenager, sometimes you just have to let her be...I know that might be harder since she is not her daughter and you don't always know what she is up to but if you trust her you sometimes really have to let her go.''

''She didn't want to do her chores the day before shift and refused to have dinner with us.'' Matt said then.

''She is a teenager, if she finds something she can kick against she will do it. I know it might be hard but you can't force her to come to the table. Just try to support her and be there for her when she needs you. She will come to you. Don't worry about that. I am sure you and Gabby are doing a great job as being guardians.'' Herrmann said then. Casey nodded grateful and Herrmann was glad as well he could tell him some things to hopefully help him.

''You took a girl in who is half your age. You also never had any experience with small kids, you and Gabby are so brave for taking a teenager in like that and I am sure you and Gabby are doing a really great job.''

Grateful Matt nodded at Herrmann and they walked back to the common room. As it was almost 9 they were almost finished with their shift now and as he was finished, Casey drove home, glad he had gotten some advice from Herrmann.

At school, Genevieve sat down for lunch in the canteen. She felt a bit bad about 2 nights ago. She had just felt angry and upset about trying to get all the subjects at school sorted out and Gabby had been pushing for her to join for dinner but she hadn't done it, but had spend the night in her room instead. Sometimes she just felt angry and she didn't want to do anything they said but also realized that Gabby and Matt were trying their hardest and now she just felt bad.

One of the girls at the next table suddenly asked something and Gen looked up, recognized her from Matt.

''Do you want to come sit with us?'' The girl asked and Genevieve looked up, not sure what had been asked.

''I uh, what?''

''If you want to come sit with us.'' The girl smiled friendly and happy Genevieve moved to their table.

''So you moved here recently?'' A girl asked friendly, starting the conversation.

''I uh, moved in with a new foster family. So I had move across Chicago.'' She lied.

''Do you like it here so far?''

''I don't like school itself...but I like me new family. I moved in with two firefighter, Matthew and Gabriela. They are really nice.'' Gen mumbled as she finished her lunch, didn't want to explain to much about herself. Even though these girls were nice to her now she still felt like she couldn't trust them.

''Well, this is a good school so welcome here.'' The girl smiled then and she tried to chat along as the girls were talking about guys int he school, but as she didn't know most of them, she just minded her lunch, but it did feel good that she was finally invited to sit with the other girls.

Matt and Gabby arrived at the bakery that Laura was running for lunch and because they were going to meet up with Antonio and Laura. Antonio would spend his lunch break here. They all sat down together and Laura and Antonio looked at them.

''So how are you doing with a teenager in your home?''

''It is a bit hard.'' Gabby admitted.

''Sometimes they act all big mouthed and mature but they still want a hug.'' Antonio smiled then. ''Eva is always getting angry but then sometimes she just wants to be loved and hugged you know.''

''Yeah, that might be a bit harder with Genevieve...but I know, she wants to be tough but she is also fragile.'' Gabby said then. ''I am really glad that the girls are getting along now though.''

Laura and Antonio agreed, although the girls had had a really rocky start they were starting to hook up a bit more and were texting most evenings, telling each other about their days and it made Antonio, Laura and Matt and Gabby just happy because the girls had been so opposed to each other.

After lunch they drove home and Matt wanted to leave for a construction job when it got cancelled and Gabby smiled.

''I don't mind having you around.'' She smirked as they walked to the kitchen.

Gabby looked at the stash of dishes on the cupboard.

''I am going to need this stuff for tonight but Gen didn't clean it.''

''I will do it.'' Matt said as he filled the sink with water.

''No we have to get her to do eat so she learns she has to do-''

''She can do it tonight...Herrmann told me today that sometimes we just have to let her go and that will make it better...and maybe if she feels better today she will do it today.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded then as he was doing the dishes. A bit later the door burst open en Gen came walking in with a smile from ear to ear, sitting down to do her homework.

''Whoah, what happened to you today?'' Matt said as he was surprised because of her smiling and starting with her homework to excited.

''I got invited to sit with some girls in school.'' She beamed as she sat down, starting with her math homework. Gabby smiled at Matt as she was happy that the girl had finally had some contact with the other girl.

Even though it wasn't too easy it would work out especially now she was making some friends and it seemed like she was finally motivated to work for school.

* * *

 **NOTE: So the new family is still trying to adjust and the hardest is that Gen is very angry sometimes and doesn't want to adjust to the family but after some advice from Herrmann and Antonio and Laura Gabby and Matt are happy to find out she is finally making some friends and they are sure it will turn out okay.**

 **Next chapter, While Gabby and Matt go out to Molly's, Gen is getting a bit closer with the girls she met at Matt and Gabby's house.**

 **Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy!** **I look forward to hear what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(This chapter is a bit different as described in the last chapter, just because I decided to change direction a bit with the story)**

 **A few weeks later**

* * *

Matt and Gabby sat on the couch together, enjoying their time together. Gen was out with the girls she knew from school and there really becoming her friends and that made them really happy too. She was doing well with both her friends and with her notes.

Suddenly Matt's phone rang and Matt walked away and came walking back, looked so angry.

''That was Antonio since your phone is off. Gen is at a gas station, she tried to buy alcohol.'' Matt sighed angry.

''Are you going to pick her up?'' Gabby asked then. ''How did Antonio end up there?''

''She asked for him to the caps and Antonio took her in protection a bit. I will go pick her up now''

Genevieve looked fearful as the truck Matt drove made its way onto the parking lot, coming to an abrupt stop and Matt jumping out.

''Got her right here for you, no charges pressed, you are lucky they called me!'' Antonio said then, Gen standing beside him, miserably.

''Thanks Antonio.'' Matt thanked his soon to be brother in law. Angry he dragged Genevieve back the car.

''I am so sorry Matt!'' She said she was barely kept up to his pace as he pushed her to the car, so angry.

''Are you out of your mind!'' He yelled angry then as they sat down in the car.

''I am so sorry!''

But Matt looked so angry she doubted a sorry would be enough and she felt so terrible about it. Angry at her friends and feeling bad that she had done that because Matt and Gabby had to be so angry and disappointed.

''My friends asked me! I didn't want to disappoint them!'' She said sad.

''So you disappointed us instead?'' Matt said angry.

''They asked me to do. All I wanted was friends!'' She started to sob then and immediately Matt felt bad about being so angry with her.

''Well, trying to buy something illegal isn't going to get you any friends.''

''They say I looked like the oldest so they told me to do it and I didn't want to say no. I was scared they would ditch me again.'' She cried then and Matt got that it was group pressure.

''Hey, don't cry, okay? I am - a little bit angry...but I got that it was group pressure.'' He said then and he laid his hand on her shoulder but she kept sobbing.

''I am sorry but these girls are not your friends. They were okay with you getting arrested for a bottle of whiskey. These are not friends. But you have real friends, you know? Eva is your real friend and you will have many more!'' Matt said then.

''Fine.'' She mumbled then and Matt drove home. Gabby was still angry as they arrived home and she sat Gen down on the couch, Matt sitting down next to Gabby.

''What were you thinking!?'' Gabby asked upset.

''I just wanted them to accept me.''

''They used you.'' Gabby said then.

''What, you think I don't figured that out!'' Gen yelled upset.

''If there is somebody deserving to yell it is me! We took you in an you try to buy alcohol underage! We try to give you a good future and it's like you just want to throw it away!'' Gabby said then and upset Gen shook her head.

''It was one incident.'

''Ýou are just lucky that Antonio got called there and you are not ending up with anything on your name!''

''Fine. I am sorry. How many more times do I have to tell you?'' She said upset.

''All Gabby is trying to say is that we try to provide the best future we can to you. Please don't mess it up, okay? All that is important now is getting through high school.''

Finally Gen nodded and Gabby wanted to say something again but also knew Matt was right.

Gen got up a little later, walking to her room.

Gabby looked at Matt.

''You really could have gotten a bit more angry. She is lucky Antonio came and didn't get her into more trouble!''

''She is just taking it hard that her friends are not really her friends.'' Matt said then.

''I know but I am angry, that is not that weird right?''

''No, not at all. I just don't want her to feel even worse. Even though I know that this is bad.''

Gabby nodded understanding and got up then, walking to Gen's room. Gen was sitting on the edge of the bed and Gabby saw that she was feeling so bad and she sat down beside her.

''All I want for you is to have an amazing future.'' Gabby said then. ''We want to offer you the best we can and that was why I was so concerned about you getting involved with police.''

''I want to become a paramedic.'' She said then and Gabby smiled.

''Well, we know all about that.'' Gabby said then. ''You know I worked a paramedic for 5 years, right?''

''Yeah, I am sure it is what I want to do.'' Gen said then and Gabby nodded.

''That will be good and I am sure you will go great. I am sorry I got so angry.''

''Well, you got the right to be.'' Gen said then and she smiled at Gabby.

''Thank you so much for taking me in. I promise that I will do my best to make something of my future...and become a paramedic...and make you proud.'' She said then and Gabby nodded.

''Don't worry, we are already proud of how you are handling everything right now...please don't get involved with those girls again.''

''Thank you.'' Gen said then and she hugged her and Matt walked in too, sat down beside them as well.

''So, paramedic?'' Matt smiled then, even though he wouldn't want to admit it, he was proud of her, of how she was handling high school and had made a decision for her future.

''I will take an job beside school and such...so I can start saving up for the paramedics course.'' She promised then.

''Don't worry about that, just do your best in getting high grades and we will take care of that course.'' Matt promised then and after promising that, he and Gabby went to bed soon and they laid in bed.

''Matt, if we are going to pay for her full course...a baby is off the books for that time, you know that right?''

''Yeah.'' Matt said a bit sad. ''But when she is done with the course we will have enough time to have a baby...even though it will be a long wait.''

''I know. I know.'' She said then. It was a bit of a sad thing to realize but in a few years they still could and they could give this girl a future now. But would it make it easier for them as a couple?

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby and Matt were having a night together when they were called by Antonio that Gen got arrested trying to buy alcohol underage and at first they were really angry but found out she tried to do it to become friends with the girls. But she promised to work on her future and that she wants to be a paramedic and they promised to pay for her course even if that means they can't have a baby any time soon.**

 **Next chapter, we jump ahead in time a bit and Gabby opens up to Matt about something bothering her.**

 **Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am so glad you are so interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy!** **I look forward to hear what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The response and readers for this story really have been going down and i am wondering if you are still interested in the story or if I should shorten it up and bring it to an end soon?**

 **A few months later, October**

* * *

Gabby and Matt walked to the restaurant near their house. It was a great Italian restaurant and it was the one where Genevieve worked right now. Even though they tried to avoid going there when she was working because she seemed to get nervous when they were around, they were also really proud of her and wanted to see her at work, as she seemed to love doing it.

As they walked inside they were happy when one more table turned out to be available and they were lead towards it and sat down.

''Hi, my name is Gen -'' Genevieve wanted to say to her new customers as she handed the menus to them but then she just smirked. ''You couldn't let me work in peace, hmm?''

''No, we wanted to see how you are doing at work...''

''And I wanted to eat Italian.'' Gabby said then and Gen smiled. Even though she got a bit nervous when they were around, she also was proud when they showed up on her work and she could show them how well she was doing working in here after school.

''I will be your server for tonight and if you have any questions or requests, please ask me. Can I get you any drinks?'' She asked with a smile then as she always did.

''A bottle of chardonnay please.'' Gabby said then.

''Well, we got a great one I am sure you will love.'' Gen said as she wrote it down.

''Sounds good...and a bottle of water please.''

''Yes, of course.'' Gen said, writing it down and walking away then.

Gabby and Matt smiled at each other, happy she had found a job she liked. Even though it was only a year ago they had take her in, she was doing so well now and Matt thought back about the young, sad girl that had been at the bus stop. Now she was walking around, smiling and serving people while doing great in school.

They ordered some food as well and sat by the table, smiling as they saw their foster child waiting the tables and Gabby caressed his hand.

''I am happy she is doing so well...and in the last year of high school!'' She smiled.

''Me too and she is working really hard...''

''Well so are you. I hardly see you.'' She joked, but even though she said it as a joke she also was very serious about that.

''It will all pay off when she is in school to become a paramedic.''

Gabby nodded and Gen brought their food to the table.

''Enjoy.'' She smiled then before walking away and Matt and Gabby enjoyed their meal. Food here was always so amazing and they were happy that Genevieve could get the job here. The restaurant was fairly new and run by two American - Italian brothers whom had hired her as one of them was working in the kitchen and the other brother could not wait all the table on his own.

After dinner Gen came to ask for desert and Gabby leaned back.

''I will explode...and since you will have to clean it up...I will pass.''

''Sounds good.'' Gen smirked and she looked at Matt.

''Tiramisu.'' Matt said as he handed the menu back to her.

''Not such a surprise.'' She smiled as she wrote it down and walked away then.

''Tiramisu...you are not really original.'' She teased him as she made it for him every now and then as well.

''Why change something I like.'' He teased her back and they finished dessert, both of them so full and ready to go home and Matt handed his card to Gen as she came to bring the bill, writing down for a big tip and she took it to one of the brothers she worked for, Angelo.

''That couple gave you an enormous tip.'' Angelo smiled.

''They're my legal guardians.'' Gen smiled as she got handed back the folder with Matt's card and the receipt.

''Oh, that's awesome that they came to see you at work. I'll go introduce myself.'' Angelo said then and he walked with Genevieve, introducing himself to her guardians and a little later they left.

As Matt and Gabby walked back home, he was rubbing over his stomach.

''I am so full.'' He sulked and she just laughed.

''Need a belly rub?'' She smirked teasingly and grabbed his hand.

''Yeah, if you give me one now I will promise to give you all the belly rubs you want once you are pregnant in a few years.'' He smiled then, teasing.

Suddenly her smile disappeared and she looked down.

''Hey, what is wrong.''

''Nothing.'' She said as she started walking faster, sad. Matt followed her home and she walked to the bedroom.

''I am tired. I am going to bed.'' She mumbled then and worried he walked after her.

''What is wrong?'' He asked again, wondering what he had said wrong.

''I don't know Matt...it is just that I would really love to have a baby with you. Gen is doing so well and I am sure she won't mind anymore. I just want a baby of our own because it will make the family complete.'' She said then and he nodded.

''I know. I want to have a baby with you too, but-'''

''No! You keep butting me but I don't want to wait anymore.''

''We need to save up for Genevieve so it is not convenient to have a baby right now because we need the money and a baby is going to cost a lot of money.'' He explained.

''I know! I know because you keep telling me that but to me it feels like money is more important than our family.''

Matt looked down.

''You are still happy with this family, right?'' He asked concerned then.

''Yes, I am still happy with you and I love you...but you get what I am saying, right?'' She said and he nodded.

''But you also get what I am saying, right?''

''I don't know I just feel like we are ready to try for a baby of our own and we can't.'' Gabby said then and he nodded.

''I know but you know that it is not responsible to have a baby right now.''

''I know Matt and that is exactly the problem!'' Gabby yelled upset as tears filled her eyes.

''I'm sorry baby. '' He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He did feel bad that they would still have to wait to have their own family. Even though Genevieve felt like their family it was different.

But it was not a bad thing that they would have to wait just a bit longer, mostly because they were also really close with her. She was trying to work as much as she could in the restaurant and was saving up for her course to become a paramedic but it was too much for her to pay for alone and they wanted to help her. Because they also didn't want to leave her with debts when she was done because she was working so hard now.

''Hey, why are you so concerned? We are both still young, we have time enough.'' He said then as he caressed her.

''I know... but I don't want to wait. What if we start later and we can't have a baby and it will be too late? How many years do you want to wait?''

''Just a year...until she is going to start her courses to become an EMT.'' He said then and she sighed.

''That's so long.''

He looked down now as well, feeling bad because she was feeling bad. It felt terrible to hear this cause it made him feel like he had decided all of this for their family and that she was unhappy with it.

''I am so sorry...I never wanted to make you unhappy.'' He said then as he caressed her hand. He figured that she had been feeling this way for a while now but only told her now.

''Oh no Matt...I am not unhappy...I just...I just wish we would try for a baby...but I get where you are coming from...and maybe we should just wait until Gen get's of high school...that is only 8 months.'' She said then.

They heard the front door open, Genevieve locking the door and walking to her own room and they were both still silent.

''Are you sure about that?'' He asked then and she nodded.

''I am...and I love you.'' She said then and they shared a kiss, happy that even when there were some troubles between them, they could always talk it out and they knew that they would get out of this as a stronger couple.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby and Matt went out for dinner in the restaurant where Genevieve is working now and she works there to pay for her course to become a paramedic and Gabby and Matt are also working more to be able to help her pay for it and because of that their plans for a family have to be pushed back which disappoints Gabby, but they at least talk about it now.**

 **Next chapter, we jump ahead in time a bit again and have Christmas with the whole family. How are Gen and Eva getting along now and what will Christmas bring?**

 **Thank you if you left some response on the previous chapter. I am so glad some of you are still interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! I look forward to hear what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The response and readers for this story really have been going down and i am wondering if you are still interested in the story or if I should shorten it up and bring it to an end soon?**

 **2 months later, December, Christmas Eve.**

* * *

Matt and Gabby walked into her parents house for dinner. As Gen was still at work till 8 they had agreed to wait until she was here too. Her mom and Laura had been busy in the kitchen all day and Matt and Gabby put even more gifts under the fully stocked tree. They were so excited to festive Christmas all together and it would be the first Christmas for Gen with the family. As she had joined their family in January, she was almost here for a year now.

''Wow, Eva, you look amazing!'' Gabby smiled as Eva showed off her new dress, proud.

Gabby helped out in the kitchen for a bit while Matt played soccer with Diego in the garden, Antonio being the referee that obviously let Diego win and Antonio walked back inside, Gabby getting ready to leave.

''Are you going to drive through a drive through? Cause I am starving.'' He smiled then and she smirked.

''I am going to pick Gen up right now.'' Gabby said as she walked to her purse.

''She can't drive herself?'' Antonio asked a bit surprised as Gen was already 17.

''She doesn't have her driver's license.'' Gabby said then as she searched for the car keys in her bag.

''Dad says I can start with my driver's license soon!'' Eva said proud and Gabby nodded.

''Gen wants to start soon but we are going to teach her ourselves, to save some money.'' Gabby said then and Antonio nodded.

''Yeah, that will save you a bit.'' Antonio said, knew that it was getting a bit tight for them as they wanted to help Gen pay for college.

''With college coming up, we really need to save up.'' Gabby said then and Antonio walked a bit closer.

''Hey - uhm. I will pay for Gen's books for the written exam. She can pass them on to Eva then but the sooner she can start the better, they could even learn together.''

''Oh Antonio, that would be so great!'' Gabby smiled and she hugged her brother.

''Yeah, they can learn together, that might be fun for them and will save us both time.''

''That sounds like a plan, I will go pick her up now.''

Gabby walked out to pick the girl up at work and the rest of the family was waiting for dinner.

''Do I need to help?'' Matt asked Gabby and Antonio's mom but she shoved him out of the kitchen.

''If you are just as bad as Antonio I can't use you!'' She teased him and Matt smirked.

''Okay, no I am terrible too.'' He admitted and sat back by the table. All of them were starving as it was so late but they also wanted to wait for Genevieve to join them for dinner. Eva was already keeping the chair beside her free so Gen could sit there.

''I am so glad I don't have to work on Christmas eve.'' Eva smiled then.

''You barely work anyway.'' Diego teased her, causing him to get an angry glare from Eva.

''I worked six hours last week!'' She said then, ''I bet Genevieve doesn't work much more.''

''I bet she does, but you are busy with school Eva and after school activities so it is fine.'' Antonio nodded, knew the girls were very different. Eva was busy with high grades and her sports while Gen was busy getting the necessary grades and liked her job.

Gabby and Gen joined as well then and they sat down for dinner.

Eva and Gen immediately started talking and

Even though had had a rocky start, they were getting closer now and becoming really good friends. They kept chatting during dinner while the adults discussed sports and politics mostly.

After dinner Antonio and Emmanuel Dawson got up to smoke cigar as they always did.

''Let's go for a cigar, hm?'' Antonio said then and Matt nodded and wanted to follow him and Antonio turned around then.

''You also going out for cigarette Gen?''

''I don't smoke anymore.'' Genevieve smiled then, proud and Antonio nodded.

''That is great, now I still have to get your dad to stop smoking cigars with me.'' Antonio said, immediately looking a bit worried as he had said dad but Gen just nodded.

''As if I am the bad influence.'' Matt said fast and they walked outside, Eva en Gen going to her room - probably to gossip.

''She calls us mom and dad but we tell her not to because it makes us feel old.'' Gabby smirked as she helped her mom and Laura clean up, Matt and Antonio and her dad still standing outside. It was so cold and she was glad she didn't have to stand outside. Matt walked towards the kitchen window and knocked on the window.

''Need any help?' He yelled loud but she shook her head, still thought it was really sweet he asked.

After sharing a few more wines they went home with a cab, both of them had drunken wine and it was slippery on the road because of the snow, so neither of them dared to drive home. All of them had had such a great Christmas together with all the presents. Genevieve had gotten a lot of make-up and clothes and Gabby and Matt had gotten and envelope.

Matt opened the envelope that was for him and Gabby and saw a big stash of dollar notes and that meant so much for them as the family knew they could use the money well. It was not like they were living really tight and were having such a hard time but they could really use the money now that Gen was almost off to college. She put it in her purse and kissed him on the cheek, happy about it.

At home they wanted to go to bed when Genevieve wanted to say goodnight.

''Thank you so much for the best Christmas I ever had.'' Gen said then, hugging them both and were glad that she had a great Christmas, probably for the first time in her life. Tomorrow they would go eat with Christie and Violet.

Matt and Gabby walked to their bedroom as well then.

Gabby grabbed the envelope from her purse and started counting the money, surprised by the big amount of money her parents and brother and wife had given them.

''Wow...this is so helpful. I can't believe they gave us this much.'' Gabby smiled then as she put it away to bring it to the bank soon so they could put a part of it on the savings account for college for Gen and some on their own accounts.

Matt nodded and took her hand then.

''Gabby...let's have a baby, okay? I feel so stupid for wanting to wait and all I want is a baby with you. Do you still want to have a family? I am so sorry I kept postponiing and -'' He said and she kissed him.

''Yes, yes! I want to have a family.'' She smiled then. ''I still do.''

They kissed again and he shook his head.

''I am so sorry, I just felt like...we ha dot wait and now I realize that might have been stupid because we will figure it out, even with a baby.'' He smiled then and she smiled, tears forming in her eyes then.

''I am sorry I got so angry at you before. I am just concerned that we would wait long now...and then it wouldn't work and that we couldn't have a baby.''

''Hey, no worries. We are going to try and I am sure next year Christmas, there will be a little baby with us.'' He smiled then and she nodded.

She unhooked her bra then and kissed him again and he took her in his hands, caressing over her body and laid his hand on her breast, kissing her again. She started undressing him too and he put his arms around her again, kissing him and laying on top of him, laying his hand on her breast again as they undressed each other further, so in love with each other.

Slowly his hand slid down from her chest into her panties then.

''Let's try for a baby...baby.'' She moaned then and he nodded.

''Yes...I love you!''

''Í love you too.'' Gabby said softly as they continued making out, loving each other so much and excited to start a family.

* * *

 **NOTE: They had Christmas all together and after the whole dinner and great times Matt and Gabby changed their minds about the future and are hoping to have a bigger family together.**

 **Next chapter: Matt has a hectic shift at work but has his family to come home to.**

 **Thank you if you left some response on the previous chapter. I am so glad some of you are still interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! I look forward to hear what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The response and readers for this story really have been going down and i am wondering if you are still interested in the story or if I should shorten it up and bring it to an end soon? I hope you will enjoy this chapter too and that you want to see more of this story. Thank you so much for coming back, please enjoy this chapter and do tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

 **2 months later, February**

* * *

Matt and Gabby got up as the alarm rang and Matt wanted to keep laying in bed, but Gabby pulled him out.

''Come on! get out!'' She said as she threw a pillow his way and he groaned.

Where she was a morning person, he loated mornings and she loved it when he was being like this, cause it was funny.

''Morning!'' He finally said then as he sat up and saw she was already dressed but she was pouted a bit.

''My period started this morning.'' She said a bit disappointed.

''Hey, we have only been trying for a couple of weeks. '' Matt tried to cheer her up, ''You can't expect to be pregnant with a fluffy cute pink perfect baby in the blink of an eye.''

She nodded then and smiled.

''I am sure it will happen soon.''

''Yeah.'' He said and they walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Gen was in the kitchen, making dinner for her. While before she didn't want to do much in the house, she was very excited now to cook and made food for them very often. She was making omelets for the three of them when Matt and Gabby came walking into the kitchen and saw down by the table, Gabby making some coffee for everybody.

''Something wrong?'' She asked as both of her guardians looked a bit sad.

''Uhm?'' Matt said as he looked at Gabby, not sure if they should tell her about that they were trying to have a baby and since she was part of t he family and they had no plan about her moving out, she should know.

''Me and Matt are trying to have a baby. We have been trying since Christmas but so far I am not pregnant. But we are sure it will happen soon.'' Gabby explained and Gen nodded. She smiled at first as she was happy because she knew how bad the couple wanted a baby but then she was also really concerned, because she also got really attached to her guardians and was worried they wanted her to move out now so they could have their own family here.

''What is wrong?'' Gabby asked concerned then.

''I feel like I have to move out because you want to have a family of your own now.'' Genevieve admitted, ''I mean I am going to college now so I could move out but I am not sure if I want to but I know I should because you want to start your own family.''

''No! You don't have to move out!'' Gabby said then, feeling bad the girl felt like she had to move out.

''I know but how about when you are going to have a little baby?'' She asked concerned.

''No, you are our family as well and never forget that.'' Matt said then and finally she nodded.

''I would love to be a big sister - or a crazy aunt.''

''A bit of both.'' Gabby smirked. Even though she was not pregnant yet she hoped that she would be soon.

''It will be easier for you too if you stay here, it will cost you last even though you will have to take the train every day.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''I am glad we got that figured out...I might even be able to keep working at the restaurant.'' She said excited then and they nodded.

''See, no trouble there. There will just be a little baby here too.'' Matt smiled and Gen grinned.

''I can't wait for a little rolly polly chubby cheeked shit machine here.''

They all laughed and god ready to leave for their day then. Gabby worked in the clinic today, Matt had a construction job and they left soon.

Gabby was walking around in the clinic at work. There had just been an ultrasound and she was a bit sad because she wished that her period hadn't started this morning because it could mean that they were expecting a baby too. Working in a clinic where lots of families came for family planning and when they were pregnant, it wasn't always easy but she was sure that within a year they would have a little baby as well.

She was starting to feel a bit sick and walked to the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom she was a bit concerned because suddenly it seemed like her period had stopped and she walked to the office of the doctor, as she had a small break between patients.

'''Hey, can I ask you something?'' Gabby asked as she looked at the doctor she usually worked with and the gynecologist smiled at her.

''Sure, sit down and ask away.'' The woman smiled friendly and Gabby sat down.

''I uh...me and my fiancé are trying to have a baby...and I mean...I studied medicine too but my period started this morning...and it suddenly stopped. Should I do a test or -''

''Why not? Just so you will be sure.'' The doctor smiled, ''Who knows, it is not unheard off to lose some blood even while pregnant. If it stopped now, I would say it is worth a shot. You know what, just come with me, I will draw some of your blood so we can be sure.''

Gabby followed her, hoping for the best, but also trying not to get her hopes up.

Later that evening she was making dinner as Matt was going to be home later than her. They had made the deal that she would make dinner if she was home first and he would do it if he was home first but as she was getting enough of his one dish he could make - corned beef - so she tried to be home earlier as him. Unfortunately Gen went to work straight from school as she loved cooking.

She was making pasta with spinach, something they both loved and she was so excited till he was going home.

''Matt!'' She yelled as he came walking in and wrapped around him, kissed her.

''What is wrong?'' He asked concerned but instead she smiled and they kissed.

''I am pregnant after all!'' She beamed.

''What do you mean?''

''I - my period stopped today at work out of nowhere...and I felt a bit strange...and asked the gynecologist I was working with...and she drew my blood and I am pregnant.''

Matt was looking at her with big eyes, almost in disbelief.

''We are having a baby, baby!'' She cheered.

Finally he pulled her in his arms and they kept on kissing, so happy.

They held each other, so happy about the fact that they were going to have a little baby.

''I can't believe it.''

''But it is true.''

They shared another kiss and sat down for dinner then, both so excited about what the future would bring them now they would have a little baby, and they couldn't wait to tell the world.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby thought that they were not expecting a baby but did tell Gen they are trying for a baby and she was worried about having to leave but they calmed her worries. But then Gabby found she was pregnant after all and told Matt and they are over the moon!**

 **Next chapter: They tell the rest of the family about the baby news.**

 **Thank you if you left some response on the previous chapter. I am so glad some of you are still interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! I look forward to hear what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the response on the previous chapter! Thank you so much for coming back, please enjoy this chapter and do tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

 **4 weeks later, early march**

* * *

''The head is right here...everything is looking good so far.'' the gynecologist smiled as she finished up the internal ultrasound and Gabby sighed relieved. Working right here, she had seen so many of these ultrasounds before and even though she hadn't been nervous, she was glad to hear the pregnancy was going well and at 8 weeks, their baby was growing well.

''The baby should be expected late October, I will see you again in about two months for another ultrasound.''

''That is when we can find out the gender.'' Gabby told Matt, excited.

''Oh yeah, it is about time we get some testosterone in the house with you and Gen constantly ganging up on me.'' Matt smirked as they finished up the doctors visit. Even though it was one of the doctors Gabby worked for, she was coming home with him now as she had the day off and at home they looked at the small picture they had been given of the ultrasound. The baby was just a small spot in the picture as it was still very early in the pregnancy but it was nice to have, since they were going to tell the family. They had still waited until this first appointment as Gabby was a bit concerned and nervous, but now that they knew everything was fine they were excited to tell everybody.

''Maybe we can go to Antonio's after dinner. We should tell Genevieve first, then we can to Antonio?''

''Yeah, that would be good.'' Matt smiled as he parked his car at home and they walked inside.

For a second neither of them knew what to do because they weren't home so often but they sat down on the couch together then.

''I am sure he or she is going to be gorgeous, hoping that he or she will look like mommy.'' Matt said then and she smiled.

''Or like her or his handsome daddy.''

''I am sure the baby is going to be gorgeous.'' Matt said then and Gabby got up, taking her hand and walked to the kitchen with him to make dinner together. Usually he would work construction on days like this and she would work but as they were both home now and also wanted to surprise Genevieve, they were also making her favorite dish.

They finished dinner, Matt setting the table then and Gabby finishing the food, not wanting him around too much cause he was not the best cook and Gen came home then.

''What is for dinner, I am starving!'' She said as she sat down, so hungry after school and Gabby put the plate down in front of her.

''I made your fave.'' Gabby smiled as she put the pasta with spinach and salmon in front of Gen and she smiled excited.

''Oooh! To what do I owe that.''

''Well, we have some exciting news.'' Gabby smiled as she sat down, Matt also looking excited.

''Oh you are having a baby!'' She squeaked excited and they nodded, taking the picture of the ultrasound this morning and handing it her and she sighed endeared.

''Aww that will be my little brother or sister.''

''You will be 17 years apart though.'' Gabby smirked as she thought it was funny that Gen called their little baby her little sibling.

''That doesn't matter.'' Gen smiled, ''I am so excited for you!''

Matt sighed relieved as he had been a bit worried to her response but she seemed so happy.

They finished dinner and left to go tell the family then.

''I can't wait to tell Eva!'' Genevieve said so excited and Gabby and Matt smiled at each other as they thought it was a bit sweet that she was so excited even though she was already 17. They drove to the house of her brother and were let in, Eva immediately sitting beside Gen.

''So we have some news.'' Gabby smiled, ''and I am not going to let you wait, I am pregnant, we are expecting a baby.''

Antonio jumped up, hugging his sister as he knew how bad she and Matt wanted a baby and was happy that the couple were expecting a baby then.

''How long along are you! Congratulations!'' He said as he hugged her and she smiled.

''8 weeks. We wanted to see how the pregnancy was going before telling anyone, but we had our first appointment today and everything is going fine. The baby is growing well, I got some medication for morning sickness and the baby should come in late October.'' she smiled then.

''Congrats on your too man, you will be a great dad!'' Antonio said as he hit Matt against the shoulder.

''And you are going to be the crazy aunt?'' Antonio teased Gen and she chuckled.

''I am thinking about it but I think I will for the supportive older sister.'' Genevieve smiled and Eva smiled.

''I can be the crazy aunt.''

''I am the crazy uncle, you are a once removed cousin, Eva!'' Antonio said and they all laughed.

After chatting a bit more and Antonio even giving some of the baby stuff he still had from his children to Matt and Gabby, they went home and at home he wrapped his arms around her, his hands on the place where her baby bump would be, except for a slight bulge there was not much there yet.

''Everybody is so excited...and so am I!'' he said then.

''Me too...and I am glad Gen is happy too.''

''She is going to be a great sister...to a beautiful sweet baby with an awesome mommy.'' He mumbled, falling asleep and they fell asleep n each other's arm, happy about

The next day, Matt had a shift and he drove down to the firehouse, parking the car and was ready for shift.

Excited Matt walked into the firehouse for his shift. He was going to tell everybody there today as well and he couldn't wait for their response. Suddenly he thought about an original way to tell them and after changing he walked to the kitchen to do his ritual the same as every shift, grab a mug and some coffee.

''Your mug is over there.'' Jimmy said then as he had just done the dishes but Lt. Casey kept looking through the cabinet. He knew the one he was looking for had to be around here. Finally he saw it in the back and grabbed the mug out that Herrmann's son had brought to the firehouse once. He poured the coffee in it and leaned back, chatting with Severide. Finally Severide looked at the mug and frowned then.

''World greatest dad? Are congratulations in order?'' Severide asked then.

''Yeah.'' Matt smiled and Severide jumped up.

''No way! Congratulations!''

The rest of the men and Brett and Chili were cheering as well, congratulating Matt as well.

''We are expecting the baby in late October.'' Matt smiled then, ''We found out four weeks ago but wanted to keep it a secret till the first check up. But yeah, Casey or Dawson Junior is already causing havoc, making Gabby sick, but we are both of the moon.''

''Then it definitely will be Casey junior.'' Severide teased him and Matt just teasingly pushed his friend.

''We will find out if it is a boy or a girl in 8 weeks...but for now we are just happy the pregnancy is going well so far.'' Matt smiled and he got the picture of the ultrasound out of his bag and handed it around, going to his office then and he looked at the mug.

Hopefully he would be the world greatest dad.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby had their first appointment and everything is going fine with her pregnancy so far and they could Gen, Antonio, Eva and Diego and the next morning Matt also told everybody at the firehouse.**

 **Next chapter: Matt and Gabby prepare for the baby to come while Genevieve and Eva get ready to graduate**

 **Thank you if you left some response on the previous chapter. I am so glad some of you are still interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! I look forward to hear what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the response on the previous chapter! Thank you so much for coming back, please enjoy this chapter and do tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

 **15 weeks later, July**

* * *

Matt and Gabby were getting ready for the graduation ceremony they had to attend and they were so excited. Today Gen would be graduating and they were so excited to go to her school and see her graduate. Gen would already be there as She was going there with Eva. Eva had promised to help her do her make up so they were going together with Antonio. Eva would have her graduation next week and she was so excited about it.

As Matt was struggling with his tie, Gabby kept rampaging through her closet, throwing stuff out.

''Hey, didn't you buy a dress for the ceremony?'' Matt asked then.

''I did...but then when I bought it my tummy was still small and cute.'' She said then.

''Hey, don't say that! Your tummy is super cute.'' Matt smiled then and she sighed.

''I know, but I don't fit the dress I bought for both graduations.'' She pouted she said as she rubbed over the baby bump. At 23 week she showing really badly as their baby was growing really fast and was growing really big.

''Hey, I got an idea...'' He said then as she slumped down on the bed, sad. He still wanted her to feel good on the graduation as it would be such an awesome day. Even though she was happy to be pregnant and almost shining, she also had these bad mood swings and seemed to get really sad from time to time and he hated to see her sad.

About 15 minutes the doorbell rang and Matt ran to the door, glad to see Christie, holding a fancy dress with a matching fancy scarf.

''You are a life savior.'' Matt sighed as he hugged his sister.

''I am so happy for you and Gabby you get to see Gen graduate. How is Gabby going with the pregnancy?''

''Lots of mood swings, bloating, swelling, feeling sick.'' Matt sighed as he did feel bad for Gabby.

''Oh, poor her. Don't I know all about it.''

''Our baby -'' Matt stopped as he almost wanted to say the gender and they wanted to keep it a surprise, ''Well the baby is making it a bit hard from time to time. He or she is lucky he or she will be cute.''

''Believe me, she might be upset now but once that baby is here...it will be all good.''

''I know, thank you so much Christie.'' He said then and closed the door, walked to the bedroom with the dress, Gabby sitting on the edge of the bed, looking upset.

''Tadaaa!'' He smiled as he held up a dress and she smiled.

''That one is gorgeous, where did you get that from.'' She asked surprised then, getting up and holding the nice dress.

''My fairygodmother.'' He smiled and kissed her. ''It will look great on you.''

''It's a bit long so I guess...it's Christies?'' She smiled and he nodded.

''Yeah, she wore it when she pregnant with Violet to our cousins wedding.'' Matt smiled and he handed it to her. Gabby put the dress on and it was pretty long for her, but it did fit otherwise.

''Can you wear high shoes?''

''Heels? No way. Not with my swollen ankles.'' She laughed and put on her shoes, trying to walk a bit and it was alright if she was careful.

''You could try to put it up with pins?'' But she smiled.

''No, it's okay. At least people won't see my flats.'' She smirked and he laid his arm around her as they looked in the mirror.

''Look at us, going to a graduation.'' She smiled then and he kissed her top of her head.

''You look amazing, especially with the baby bump.'' He smiled then and they kissed, walking out and to the car for the graduation then.

They sat down in the big auditorium in the school, the graduates were already waiting to go onstage and Gen looked so nervous. Antonio and the kids were also there and they were sitting a few rows behind them.

The ceremony started and they waited for Genevieve's name to be called.

As she walked on stage to get her diploma, they got up and clapped loud. Some of the other parents looked a little surprised at them, Gabby and Matt far too young to be her parents but it didn't matter for them, they were so proud that the girl they had taken in as their own was now graduating.

After the ceremony they spend some more time at the party at school but left to the restaurant she worked then as she had arranged the giant table in the restaurant and the gift of her boss had been that the restaurant was opened especially for them and that they got a special surprise menu.

With Antonio, Diego, Laura, Eva already there and Gabby's parents, Matt's mom, Christie, Violet and Kelly were there, it was pretty busy with just their family. After multiple small starters for everybody Genevieve got up to speech then.

''The reason I get to graduate today is because two amazing people helped me out of the situation I was in. They helped me get my life back on track and that is why I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Gosh, did I throw a lot of fits at you and I didn't make it easy on you. But you never gave up and now I am never going to give up again. Without you never would have achieved this.'' She smiled as she stood there, coughing then, ''Matt and Gabs, I owe all of this to you and I will be forever grateful for that. I know it hasn't always been easy with me and I am so surprised you never kicked me out. You aren't even double my age but you managed to keep me in line and...and I am sure you are going to be great parents.'' She said and her voice was starting to break a bit.

''Now I am going to move on to become an EMT and I hope I will get to be half as awesome as you, Gabby.'' She smiled then and Gabby was smiling with tears in her eyes.

''I am sure you will.'' She smiled then and Gen turned the paper with the speech around.

''And I am so happy to be a part of this family, I love every single one of you and I can't for the littlest member to join in. I promise to be a good big sister and crazy aunt at the same time...and Matt and Gabby, I can't even describe how lucky the baby will be to have your as his or her parents.'' Gen finished then and she hugged her guardians, sitting down again by the table.

''Yeah, if only you would just tell us the gender!'' Antonio said then and Matt shook his head, but Gabby smiled then.

''You know what, maybe we should tell, even though you won't get to know the name.'' She said then and she looked at Matt.

''Okay?''

''Yeah.'' Matt smiled then and the whole family looked at them eagerly.

''Okay, but the name will be a secret! we are expecting a little girl.'' Gabby smiled then and Gen clapped excited.

''A little sister!''

''Yes, and we hope that she will be just as smart, motivated and sweet as you.'' Matt smiled and Gen smirked.

''Stop it now, before I get all sappy.'' She smiled as she had tears in her eyes.

''Too late for Gabby.'' Antonio smirked as Gabby was crying.

''But she can blame the baby girl and I see a tear in your eye as well.'' Matt teased his brother in law and Antonio smirked.

After dinner they left for home as well and Gen smiled as she saw the flowers Matt and Gabby had put her room for her graduation.

''Thank you for the flowers.'' She smiled as she walked back to them as they were just putting all the lights out to go to bed as well.

''We are so proud of you.'' Gabby said again and Gen just smiled happy.

''Thank you both so much, again.'' She said then and they shared a family hug, so happy with this milestone for the family.

* * *

 **NOTE: Genevieve graduated and they had dinner all together after where she held a speech and Gabby and Matt also told the family they are expecting a little girl even though they wanted to keep it a secret first.**

 **Next chapter: They spend some time at the cabin right for Gen starts her course to become an EMT and Matt and Gabby know their parenthood is coming closer.**

 **Thank you if you left some response on the previous chapter. I am so glad some of you are still interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! I look forward to hear what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the response on the previous chapter! Thank you so much for coming back, please enjoy this chapter and do tell me what you thought about this chapter. The story is almost over now but I hope that you do enjoy.**

 **9 weeks later, August**

* * *

Gen was sunbathing and didn't see Matt was sneaking up on her from behind, carrying the bucket of water from the lake.

Gabby was smirking form the porch and looked as Matt lifted up the bucket then, slowly pouring some of the water over Gen and she screamed, jumping off the sun bed and yelling loud and angry at matt. Gabby laughing at the porch and laughed even harder when Gen pulled the bucket from his hands and threw the rest of the water in the bucket right into his face. Matt sputtered for a second, spit out the water that had ended up in his mouth and she laughed loud, Matt walking to the porch then.

''Looks like that backfired.'' Gabby smiled and he sat down beside her.

''Maybe a bit.'' He said a she took a towel and wiped it through his face, thinking it was funny though.

She was laying back on one of the sun beds, enjoying a bit of sun while subbing over the baby bump.

''And how is our other girl.''

''Very calm, very very calm.'' Matt smiled. As the baby had been kicking her a lot, sometimes even hurting her, it was good when she wasn't kicking for a while, but as soon as Gabby said then, a small bulge formed on the baby bump for a second.

''Looks like she is kicking back.'' Matt smirked and Gabby nodded.

''Yeah, she will probably play soccer later.'' Gabby smirked and she got up then. She and Matt walked inside and he smiled at her.

''Now let me make some cool smoothies, especially for you and the baby.''

''You take such good care of us.'' She smiled and kissed him.

A little later she sat down, happy with her smoothie.

''Gen, I made some smoothies.'' Matt yelled then and Genevieve got up and walked inside, joining them inside the cabin where it was nice and cool compared to outside.

''Thank you, really what I needed.'' Gen smiled as she was overheated from sunbathing and she sat down by the dinner table together with them.

''Excited to start your courses?'' Matt asked then as she would start her courses soon after they came back.

''Yes!'' she smiled, ''I already looked through some of my books and I am so excited! I am going to try to get top grades! Who knows! It might even get me a scholarship to go to med school!''

''Whoa, calm down there with you big plans, let's see how it goes in the EMT course, but if you want to do it, I am sure you can.'' Gabby smiled. Even though Gen was bright, she was also missing a lot of education and she was also wondering if Gen wasn't getting ahead of herself right now.

''yeah, I know. First EMT and being a big sister.'' She smiled.

''And if you want to study after that we are still here because we will always support you in any way we can.''

''Gosh, you really want me to babysit the baby girl that bad.'' Genevieve teased them and she smiled then.

''I really want to know the babies name. I am direct family, I should know. If I don't like the name you can still think of another one.'' She continued her teasing.

''Oh stop it, you will love the name. We even thought about your name and tried to match the names up.''

''Tell me!'' She said excited. Matt wanted to tell her and looked at Gabby and finally Gabby nodded as well.

''Alright, alright, but you have to promise is not to tell anyone! You are a big sister and this is your first duty.'' Matt said strict and Gabby chuckled cause he sounded so strict.

''Yes lieutenant!'' She said with a silly face. ''I will go scrub the truck now like a poor little candidate. Would you also like some cheese over your candidate made lunch pasta?'' She joked and they all laughed.

''Alright, just please don't tell anybody else.''

''I promise.'' She said excited.

''Vivian. Cause it sounds so cute with Genevieve. Gen and Viv.'' Gabby smiled then.

''Oh I love it! We will have matching news, how cute!'' She almost yelled, so excited and they laughed, so glad that she liked the name. They had wanted to match it up cause they thought that would be cute.

''We do have to talk about something else with you though.'' Gabby said then. It was something they had wanted to talk about this weekend away and she nodded.

''What is it?''

''Well, you are 17 now and it won't be long before you are grownup and we wanted to tell you...that we want to adopt you. But that is your choice. You are almost an adult now and if you do not wish to be adopted, that is fine and it won't change anything for us.'' Gabby said then.

Gen nodded and looked down as if she was thinking about it.

''All we thought is that when your aunt get's out of prison, she not your family anymore. You will have your birth certificate changed too, maybe it's a way of leaving the past behind.''

''I will think about it.'' She nodded then, ''But I really appreciate it, I really really do and it means the world to me. You mean the world to me. And little Viv too.''

They smiled, so happy that she wasn't angry about their offer. For them it didn't matter what she would answer they just wanted her to choose what she wanted.

Later that night, Matt and Gabby sat outside, looking at the stars.

''I am so ready to become a mom...and I am not even worried by the time she hits puberty...we managed so well with Gen.'' Gabby smiled then as Matt was still rubbing his hands over the baby bump.

''Yeah, that can't go wrong anymore.'' Matt smirked and he rubbed over the baby bump, feeling the little baby kick as well.

''I am so excited to become a daddy, too. I mean, I feel like a dad for Genevieve, somewhere, but it's still different that we are going to have a little baby in just a few weeks - not in a bad way for Gen, but still different. So I do feel like a dad but I am still nervous.''

''You are going to do great.'' Gabby smiled and he nodded slowly, hoping that she was right about that. Even though they were so prepared and the baby was still a few weeks away, they were nervous. Not just nervous about Vivian but also how it would go with Genevieve now she started her course and how she would really be with the baby. The future was uncertain and it made them nervous, but also in a good way because they were so excited.

* * *

 **NOTE: They spend some time at the cabina nd bonded a bit more with Gen too, whom has big dreams for the future while they also told about the baby name then as she really wanted to know.**

 **Next chapter: Gabby goes into labour with Vivian.**

 **Thank you if you left some response on the previous chapter. I am so glad some of you are still interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! I look forward to hear what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the response on the previous chapter! Thank you so much for coming back, please enjoy this chapter and do tell me what you thought about this chapter. The story is almost over now but I hope that you do enjoy.**

 **a few weeks later, early October**

* * *

Matt sat beside Gabby as she was resting up after the delivery. Everything had gone well and he was caressing her hand. They had just taken Vivian away to make sure she was really okay and they would wash her, before bringing her here.

''I can't wait to hold her.'' Gabby said then and Matt caressed her over her head.

''Soon they will bring her here, I am sure.'' Matt said and right at that moment the door opened and a nurse came in, pushing one of the plastic cribs and Gabby smiled, so excited to hold their little girl.

''She is doing just fine, everything is looking good.'' The nurse said as Gabby looked at the little girl in the crib, Vivian swaddled in a small blanket and she smiled as she saw the dark blonde hair.

''Want to hold her, mommy?'' The nurse asked then and Gabby nodded eagerly, almost crying when she took the small baby girl in her arms and the nurse left the new parents alone with their daughter.

''Oh she is so beautiful.'' Gabby sighed then as she held the little baby. The girl had such puffy cheeks and was so adorable, looking content as she was asleep.

''She is. The best of both of us.'' He smiled as he leaned on the bed a bit, sitting beside it and looking at Gabby and their little daughter.

''Well, she looks a lot like you.'' Gabby said then. Except for the nose, which looked more like hers, Vivian looked a lot like Matt. She had dark blonde hair, baby blue eyes and except for the nose she had mostly had features now.

''Gosh, I am so happy.'' Matt smiled with tears in his eyes as he took her from Gabby then, holding the little baby girl.

''Me too.'' Gabby smiled. She felt tired and her body was hurting but she was also so happy that the baby girl had been born healthy and both of them were doing well. Gabby looked at her Matt, sitting there with their baby girl, carefully caressing her face, the little girl still sleeping content.

They just sat there in silence for a while, admiring and loving the little baby girl, barely being able to comprehend that they had made this happen.

Gabby took her back then to nurse the little girl while Matt tried to reach Gen, but also figured that she was already on her way since her school was done.

The door almost got kicked open by Gen and she walked inside so quickly.

''She's here! She's here!'' She said excited as she saw Gabby holding her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Oh look at her, she's pink and fluffy and puffy and so cute.'' She sighed then and Gabby smiled.

''Yeah, she is.'' She smiled, so in love.

''How did the delivery go, are you feeling okay?''

''Yeah, just tired and sore...but not too bad.'' Gabby said then.

''Can I hold her?'' Gen asked as she pulled a chair by the bed and looked at the little baby in Gabby's arms.

''Yes, of course.'' Gabby said then and Gen took Vivian from her.

''Hello little girl, I am your big sister.'' She smiled as she talked softly to the little baby.

''Oh you look like your dad, but that might still wear off.'' Genevieve said then as she tickled the little girl on her tummy, Viv opening her eyes for a second and falling asleep against her sister again.

''What is wrong with her looking like me?'' Matt huffed.

''Oh, nothing.'' Gen smirked then and Matt pretended to be angry but laughed then as well.

''No, she is lucky she has her moms nose though.'' Gabby said then.

''Oh thanks for throwing me under the bus as well.'' Matt said then, ''I might just leave you here tomorrow and take Vivian home with me. I can still get her to be nice to be until she starts talking.''

Gabby laughed again and smiled.

''No, I love you, please take me home again.''

''Okay, well, maybe. If you stay nice.'' Matt smirked then as he kissed her on her forehead and walked out to get something to drink for them.

''I brought you something.'' Gen said then as she handed Vivian back to Gabby and opened her school bag then, took a small wrapped present out for Gabby and handed it to her. Gabby unwrapped it as she had Viv on her arm and smiled as she saw the little bracelet.

''wow, that is wonderful.'' Gabby smiled as she looked at the silver bracelet with the letters V and G dangling on it.

''Well, soon you are really going to be my mom too.'' Gen smiled.

''Yeah, and I couldn't be happier with my two girls.''

''Whom are 17 years apart. Almost 18.''

''Well that is not a problem.'' Gabby smiled and Gen smiled as well. She was so happy that Matt and Gabby had a little baby as well knew as she knew that was all they wanted. Now their family was even more complete and she knew that they would be great parents for the little girl as well, after all they had done for her.

Gabby smirked then as Viv yawned, showing off her tongue before falling back asleep.

''Gosh she truly is a tiny Matt.'' Gabby laughed then. She looked so in love at the baby and Gen found it so endearing. Viv was so lucky to have such sweet and amazing parents, even though they were her parents as well. They were both lucky.

''Excited to take her home?''

''I am a bit nervous about taking her home though. I mean, I know what to do with a baby, I am just worried...''

''You are a great mom, you already as to me and you and Matt did the most amazing things for me and really helped me so much, Vivian is so lucky that you are her mom.'' Genevieve smiled then and Gabby smiled back.

''Thank you, I am just worried.''

''No shame in that, you are a new mom! I mean, you know how to deal with my tantrums but poopy diapers?'''

''I think diapers might be easier.'' Gabby chuckled.

Matt walked back in.

''So how do you like your little sister, Genevieve Casey?'' He joked. But soon it wouldn't be a joke anymore. They were right in the middle of the adoption process and when it was done, she would also take their last name as she wanted to leave her past behind her for once and for all.

''She's cool, she's cool.'' Gen joked back. ''Look, we can already do fistbumps.'' Gen smirked as she put her hands against Vivian's tiny little fist.

''Oh god, they are going to end up like Antonio and me.'' Gabby laughed.

''Well, I can't wait to take you both home, so the whole family is at home together.'' Matt smiled and they all nodded. With the new addition the family, it would only be more perfect.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby went into delivery of Vivian and she was born all cute and healthy, her older sister is already happy and proud and soon she will be a really Casey too! Matt and Gabby are so happy with their little baby girl but how will it really go once they are home?**

 **Next chapter: The family is at home and tries to work out the new family dynamics.**

 **Thank you if you left some response on the previous chapter. I am so glad some of you are still interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter as well, please enjoy! I look forward to hear what you think.**


End file.
